The Blood That Sings to Me (PAUSE)
by Au clair de ma plume
Summary: TRADUCTION (Klaine forever and ever 3) : Il y a dix ans, Blaine, un vampire de sang pur, a sauve Kurt qui ne se souvient plus de qui il est. En grandissant, Kurt n'arrive pas a comprendre les sentiments qu'il éprouve pour Blaine, car Blaine et lui ne peuvent pas être ensembles. Kurt se bat aussi avec ce qu'il est réellement. Lui et tout ceux qui l'entourent sont en danger...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

Le sol était gelé et froid sous les pieds nus du jeune garçon qui frissonnait. Le vent était fort, se renforçant à chaque minute, et il soufflait dans toutes les directions, soufflant de la neige dans les yeux du jeune garçon, le faisant tressaillir. Le froid faisait convulser son petit corps. Il avait beau se couvrir de son manteau, le mince tissu n'empêchait pas le froid de l'agresser.

_Où suis-je ? _Pensa-t-il regardant autour de lui, ne voyant que les arbres qui l'entouraient et la neiges sous lui. Il savait qu'il était dans la forêt. Les arbres en était la preuve, mais il ne savait pas comment ni pourquoi il avait atterri ici.

_Quel est cet endroit ? _Pensait son jeune esprit de huit ans, mais le plus important : _Qui suis-je ?_

Un doux gémissement emplissait l'air qui l'entourait. Le jeune garçon regarda frénétiquement autour de lui pour essayer de trouver l'origine de ce son. Il aperçut une silhouette sombre s'approcher de lui, mais à cause de la faible lumière de la nuit et de la neige, il ne put distinguait qui venait vers lui.

« Q-Qui est là ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix qui semblait faible comparé aux hurlements du vent.

Il entendit un petit rire lorsque la silhouette sombre s'approcha juste assez de lui pour révéler son identité. Le garçon ne pouvait calmer sa respiration face l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. C'était un homme plus âgée, il devait avoir la trentaine, de petites rides commençaient à se former sur son visage. L'homme devait bien faire deux mettre de haut et semblait vraiment très fort. Il portait un long manteau noir. Il était pâle, blanc comme la neige. Ses cheveux blonds lui arrivant aux épaules dansaient au rythme du vent. Mais ce qui faisait haleter le garçon, était la couler rouge sang que possédait les yeux de l'homme, ainsi que le sang qui semblait dégouliner de sa bouche, bouche qui découvrit deux dents plus longue que les autres en un sourire.

Le garçon savait ce qu'était l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui à même pas un mètre : un vampire

« Oh, mon pauvre petit garçon. Depuis combien de temps es-tu ici ? Il fait un froid glacial et tu n'es presque pas couvert. » Dit-il en s'approchant un peu plus du garçon. « Où sont tes parents ? Ils doivent être inquiet pour toi »

« J-Je ne sais pas » Dit-il d'un air confus.

Le vampire agrandit son sourire montrant parfaitement toutes ses dents. « Ah je vois. Tu n'as donc aucune idée de qui tues alors ? » Le garçon secoua la tête. « C'est bon pour moi alors. En revanche pour toi, je crains que ça ne signifie ta perte » Dit le vampire tandis qu'il saisit le jeune garçon par la gorge le soulevant facilement du sol. Le jeune enfant saisit le bras fort du vampire et se mit à le griffer comme il put dans l'espoir de se libérer… mais en vain.

« S-S'il vous plaît…Laissez-moi…partir » dit le garçon d'une voix étranglé. « Je ne veux pas mourir »

Le vampire se lécha les lèvres. « Eh bien moi non plus. Maintenant regarde-moi, je ne manquerais pas de rendre ta mort rapide. » Dit-il tandis qu'il se rapprochait du garçon, toute canines dehors.

Le petit garçon ferma très fort ses yeux, ne voulant pas regarder, dans l'espoir que quelqu'un l'entende. Dans l'espoir que quelqu'un vienne le sauver.

Le garçon se sentit ensuite tomber au sol. Très vite, il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir un visage au-dessus du vampire qui gisait sur le sol enneigeait qui prenait la couleur de son sang.

« S'il vous plait, ne me faites pas de mal ! » Dit le vampire tandis qu'il regardait le visage au-dessus de lui. « J'essayais juste de me nourrir, de survivre ! Vous savez ce que c'est, et il sentait tellement bon… » Il fut coupé par un violent coup de pied au visage donné par l'homme qui se tenait au-dessus de lui.

« Inutile d'essayer de t'expliquer, j'ai vu ce que tu faisais. Attaquer un pauvre petit garçon sans défense, tu me dégoute ! » Dit l'homme d'une voix grave mais attrayante qui attira l'attention du garçon. Il regarda l'homme saisir la tête du vampire et la tourner violemment avant de l'arracher et de la jeter dans la forêt a quelques mètres.

Puis, l'homme se tourna et fixa le jeune garçon ce qui fit haleter une seconde fois le pauvre petit. L'homme s'était avéré être le plus beau qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Sa peau était légèrement plus foncée que celle du vampire mais restait quand même pâle. Ses yeux aussi étaient rouges, et il s'approcha du garçon en léchant ses doigts recouvert de sang. Il était moins grand que le vampire mais il était plus jeune que lui. Il avait les cheveux bouclé et très foncé. Quand il se pencha vers le garçon, celui-ci remarqua que ses yeux prirent une autre couleur : noisettes.

« Est-ce-que ça va, Kurt ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce et aimante.

Le garçon le regarda droit dans les yeux : « K-Kurt ? »

L'homme fronça les sourcils : « Oui, c'est ton nom. Tu te souviens ? » Le garçon secoua la tête. « C'est bon, je suis là pour t'aider, je vais te ramener à la maison »

« La…La maison ? »

L'homme hocha la tête : « Oui, ton père, Burt, est très inquiet pour toi. Rentrons. » Dit-il en lui tendant une main que le petit garçon saisit.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? » Demanda le petit tandis que l'homme le hissa très facilement pour le porter en plaçant un léger baiser sur son front.

L'homme sourit puis dit : « Blaine. Je m'appelle Blaine »


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

Les vampires sont des créatures appartenant à la nuit, des monstres constamment déguisé en hommes se nourrissant du sang des humains. Ceux qui en connaissent l'existence ont juré de garder la chose secrète et en sont remercié : l'immortalité, la richesse, qui que soit le détenteur de ce secret…

~Sandy Ryerson, "The Beast Known As the Vampire"

* * *

Dix-sept ans. Kurt Hummel ne put s'empêcher de rouler de ses yeux bleu alors qu'il regardait les élèves de la Day Class entourer les dortoirs collectifs de la Night Class, tous avec un regard avide sur le visage. Comme d'habitude, ils voulaient voir les étudiants de la Night Class sortir. C'est pourquoi il était de son devoir de maintenir la paix et faire en sorte qu'ils se tenaient à distance.

« Aller tout le monde ! Cessez de bloquer l'entrée ! » Hurla-t-il en faisant en sorte que tous les élèves reculent de façon à ce qu'ils se tiennent à une distances raisonnable pour laisser passer les élèves de la Night Class. « Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi est-ce-que vous vous obstinez tous à vous attrouper autour de leur dortoir tous les jours comme un fan club !? Les étudiant de la Night Class son exactement comme nous ! Qu'est-ce-qu'ils ont de différents ? » Dit-il en feignant d'ignorer la réponse sa question.

Cependant, au fond de lui, il savait qu'il mentait. Il savait ce qui était réellement caché sous l'uniforme des élèves de la Night Class.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux châtains qui était, d'habitude, coiffé à la perfection, même si là ça n'était pas vraiment le cas. Il ne se souciait pas vraiment de ce à quoi il pouvait bien ressemblait dans l'immédiat puisque les cours était terminé et qu'il devait remplir ses fonction de préfet, ce qui n'était pas de tout repos avec les élèves de la Day Class

« Hey Hummel, tu sais qu'ils ne vont pas s'arrêter, donc ce n'est pas la peine de crier. » Lui dit Mike Chang, un de ses amis depuis deux ans, en venant se positionner à ses côtés. « Les élèves de la Night Class les rend complètement barge ! Je l'ais comprends. J'étais comme ça moi aussi avant de rencontrer Tina. »

Kurt ne put s'empêcher de rouler une nouvelle fois des yeux en regardant son ami asiatique. Tina Cohen-Chang était l'une des élèves de la Night Class, et les deux sortaient ensemble depuis plus d'un an maintenant. « Oui je sais Mike » Soupira-t-il. « Mais cela n'empêchent pas les autres de s'agglutiner devant les dortoirs de la Night Class et ça me gêne de savoir qu'ils ne m'écoutent pas ! »

Mike rit. « Je sais, mais quand tu les regardes tu ne peux que les comprendre. Chacun des élèves de la Night Class est a coupé le souffle ! » Déclara-t-il alors que ses yeux se posèrent que l'entrée où les doubles portes s'ouvraient laissant ainsi apparaitre les élèves de la Night Class. Une fois qu'ils commencèrent à marcher, la vigueur dont faisait preuves les élèves de la Day Class se vit décuplé.

_C'est parti_, se dit Kurt tandis que les élèves de la Night Class défilait un a un devant lui. Chacun des élèves de la Night Class avait sa part de magnificence. Ils étaient tous plus beau les uns que les autres. Il regarda Nick Duval et Jeff Sterling se pavanant main dans la main en faisant un signe de tête à un groupe de jeunes filles qui s'évanouirent a cette vue. Après eux, Quinn Fabray et ses cheveux blonds et court parfaitement coiffé qui semblaient séduire Joe Hart, l'un des nouveaux élèves de la Day Class. Elle lui envoya un baiser accompagner d'un clin d'œil avant de continuer sa route tandis que le jeune garçon était pris d'une soudaine bouffée de chaleur. « _Je me demande s'il est au courant_… » Se demanda Kurt alors qu'il regardait Santana Lopez sortir avec l'une des étudiante de la Day Class, Brittany Pierce, bras dessus bras dessous. Il lança un regard désapprobateur a Brittany, et cette dernière articula un désolé qui fit rire Santana. Brittany savait qu'elle devait avoir la permission avant de se rendre dans les dortoirs de la Night Class !

Soupirant, il regarda le dernier élève de la Night Class sortir avant de crier aux élèves de la Day Class « Voilà tout le monde est parti ! Maintenant rejoignez tous vos propres dortoirs maintenant ! La Night Class a une image à défendre et ils ne peuvent pas le faire avec un fan club qui leur tourne autour constamment ! » Tous les élèves de la Day Class se tournèrent vers Kurt en faisant la moue. Mais au lieu de faire demi-tour et de rentrer à leur dortoir, ils restèrent cloués sur place en remarquant quelqu'un marcher derrière Kurt. Il y eut de nouveaux cris d'hystéries.

« Oh, pour l'amour de Lady Gaga ! Qu'est-ce-qu'il ce passe encore !? » Demanda-t-il en se retournant. Il se figea sur place.

Derrière lui se tenait la personne non seulement la plus incroyable mais aussi celui à qui il devait la vie : Blaine Anderson. Maintenant que lui et Blaine avaient grandi, Blaine était devenu aussi beau qu'un Dieu Grec qui ne cessait de hanter les rêves de Kurt. Il a toujours ses cheveux brun bouclés, ses yeux toujours aussi noisette semblaient toujours vouloir se poser sur Kurt, et bien sûr, il avait gardé ses sourcils triangulaires. Kurt trouvaient qu'ils lui allaient bien et pourtant, il était sûr que sur quelqu'un d'autres il les trouverait horribles. L'uniforme bleu avec des liserais rouge du lycée étreignait son corps parfaitement. Son sourire était étourdissant.

« Bonjour, Kurt » Dit-il de sa voix apaisante.

« S-Salut Blaine ! Bien dormi ? » Lui demanda-t-il alors que Blaine se rapprochait de lui si bien qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelque centimètre.

Blaine adressa a Kurt un de ses éclatants sourire et dit : « Oui, très bien. Et tout ça grâce à toi, beauté »

Kurt haussa les épaule : « Ce n'est rien, je ne fais que mon travail de préfet »

Blaine rit cette fois, et laissa glisser son pouce le long de la joue lisse et pâle de Kurt. « Tu fais un travail formidable, comme toujours. Je tien à te remercier au nom de la Night Class pour ce que tu fais. Tu travail vraiment très dur et je ne pense pas que nous t'exprimons assez notre gratitude. De plus, il y a ce petit secret que tu dois garder. »

« Merci, et je préfère mourir plutôt que de trahir ce secret. » S'empressa de déclarer Kurt. Il est une chose qu'aucune autres personnes hors mis quelques élus comme Kurt et Mike n'est autoriser à savoir. La Night Class est pleine de vampires.

En fait, elle est remplie de vampire au sang pur. Les sangs purs sont ceux qui sont nés vampires, et ils sont les seuls a pouvoirs transformer les humain en vampire, et c'est pourquoi il gouverne le monde de la nuit. Les vampires sont engendré pour de multiples raison : l'amitié, la gratitude, l'amour… Etre l'amant d'un sang pur n'est pas donné à tout le monde…

«Je suis content d'entendre ça » dit Blaine, en saisissant la main de Kurt pour y déposer un baiser sur ses jointure. « Mais je préférerais que tu restes envie, tu es un gardien après tout. »

Kurt allait répondre quelque chose, mais il sentit sa main s'arracher de celle de Blaine tandis qu'une autre se serrait autour de son poignet. Il leva ses yeux pour trouver son demi-frère, Finn Hudson, qui fixait Blaine.

« Anderson, je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de retourner en classe. Tu ne voudrais pas arriver en retard. » Dit-il d'un ton arrogant qui fit rire silencieusement Kurt car en réalité, Finn n'était vraiment pas comme ça. Il était juste un gros crétin et ce, la plupart du temps. Mais pour l'instant, il était un peu gêné. Autant il aimait bien quand Finn jouait les grands frères protecteur, autant il n'aimait pas quand il endossait ce rôle devant Blaine.

« Finn ! » Réprimanda Kurt en retirant son bras de la main de ce dernier. « Arrête ! »

Blaine se mit à rire une seconde fois. « Tu as raison Finn. Je devrais y aller, mais je vous vois tous les deux un peu plus tard. Oh, et Finn, pense à appeler ou bien a écrire a Rachel quand tu en auras l'occasion. Elle a dit quelque chose à propos d'un potentiel rendez-vous ce week end. » Dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil a Kurt, ce qui rendit le restes des élèves encore plus hystériques. Puis il s'en alla.

« Tu as un rendez-vous avec Rachel Berry ce Week-End ? » Demanda Kurt tandis que lui et Finn guidait les élèves de la Day Class vers les dortoirs.

Finn hocha la tête. « Ouais. Après tes multiples discours d'encouragement, j'ai finalement eu le courage de lui demander de sortir avec moi. On sortira le samedi, le jour de la Saint Valentin. Je pensais que ça pourrait être assez romantique. » Il se pencha a l'oreille de Kurt pour murmurer. « Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on a l'occasion d'inviter un vampire à sortir, qui plus est un sang pur. »

Kurt Hocha la tête montrant ainsi qu'il était du même avis que Finn à ce sujet. Les sangs purs ont la réputation de ne montrer aucun intérêt chez les humains sauf si l'humain en question s'avérait être leur « âme sœur », leur compagnon. Kurt avait remarqué, il y a quelque semaine, lorsque Rachel était passée devant lui et Finn, le regard qu'elle avait lancé a Finn. Elle avait détourné très vite son regard de peur que quelqu'un ne la remarque, puis s'était dépêché de s'en aller. Kurt en avait parlé à Finn, Burt, et Carol, la mère de Finn, cette nuit-là et ils en étaient tous venus à la décision que Finn devait être le compagnon de Rachel. S'en ais suivi un entretien strict entre Finn et Kurt qui avait finalement abouti à un rendez-vous.

Kurt sourit à son frère. « Je suis content de savoir que tu vas enfin sortir avec elle. J'espérais que tu trouves quelqu'un d'assez bien pour toi et Rachel me semble être l'idéale »

Finn arbora un sourire niais. « Merci c'est gentil. Et j'espère la même chose en ce qui te concerne, mec. Un jour, tu trouveras le bon gars. Il doit être là quelque part. »

Kurt soupira. « Non, il est ici. Il ne semble juste pas me remarquer c'est tout… »

Finn se mit à rire. « Si tu parles d'Anderson, tu te fait du mal pour rien. Il ne remarque que toi. »

Kurt cogna conte l'épaule de Finn en faisant la moue : « Non imbécile heureux. Je ne suis que le petit garçon qu'il a sauvé et ramener chez son père. Je ne dois rien attendre de lui ! » _Même si j'aimerais bien… _Ajouta-t-il en lui-même.

« Quel que soit le mec que tu choisis, je ne vais pas me disputer avec toi pour ça. » Déclara Finn en changeant de sujet. « Je peux te demander un service »

« Vas-y »

« Tu veux bien m'aider à planifier un super rendez-vous pour moi et Rachel ? Je veux que ça soit parfait… »

Kurt haussa les épaules et saisit l'avant-bras de Finn avant de se diriger à grand pas vers l'appartement où Burt et Carole les attendaient. « Bien sûr pourquoi pas. Tu sais à quel point j'adore planifier ce genre de chose ! »

Kurt grimaça au son de sa propre voix quand une douleur vive s'attaqua à sa pauvre tête. Et voilà, sa migraine était de retour. Il faudrait qu'il pense à faire quelque chose à ce sujet, mais plus tard. Mais pour le moment il avait autre chose à faire.

* * *

« Les Dalton Blood-Tablets sont un succès. Les Vampires n'ont plus à ce soucié de mourir de faim s'ils en prennent une quantité suffisante. » Dit le principal Figgins en souriant a Burt et Blaine. « Et vous et la Night Class travaillent dessus pour que ce soit un succès, Monsieur Anderson. »

Blaine hocha la tête. « Assurément, monsieur. En fait, j'ai réussi à apaiser ma faim grâce aux Dalton Blood-Tablets un peu plus tôt ce matin. Malheureusement mon appétit est très vite revenu. »

Burt avait remarqué la façon de Blaine s'agitait sur son siège. Il lui demanda : « Était-ce la faute de Kurt ? »

Mais il ne sourcilla pas lorsque Blaine hocha une seconde fois la tête. « Ça l'est monsieur » répondit Blaine se souvenant de la façon dont l'odeur de Kurt s'était enroulé autour de lui quelque minutes plutôt, lorsqu'ils étaient à l'extérieur. « Honnêtement, Burt, elle prend de plus en plus d'ampleur ce qui me demande de plus en plus de résistance. Kurt a bien grandi et il devenu maintenant une magnifique créature et j'ai peur de perdre le contrôle quand je suis autour de lui. Je sens que l'heure est proche… »

Burt soupira en retirant sa casquette pour se frotter le haut du crâne. « Oui je sais. Son dix-huitième anniversaire sera le mois prochain et je n'ai pas oublié notre accord. »

Blaine grogna « Oh vraiment !? Si vous vous souveniez réellement de l'accord en question il y a longtemps déjà que Kurt serait à moi ! Nous savons tous les deux exactement ce qu'il est. Vous savez très bien que plus il reste dans l'état où il est plus le danger qui plane autour de nous grandi ! Il est à moi et je veux que tout le monde la sache ! »

Burt grimaça en regardant le garçon qui avait sauvé son fils il y a de nombreuses années. A cet instant, ledit garçon le regardait avec ses yeux, habituellement noisette, teinté de rouge exhibant ainsi son agacement. « Blaine, je sais, calmes-toi » Dit Burt d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant. « Kurt vous appartient depuis le moment où Elizabeth l'a mis au monde. Je savais très bien ce qu'il adviendrait de lui lorsque je l'ai épousé. J'ai beau avoir conscience de la véritable nature de Kurt, mais il n'en reste pas moins mon fils. Je sais que c'est dur Blaine, mais au final, c'est à Kurt de prendre cette décision. Pas toi, pas moi, pas quelqu'un d'autre…lui. Tu ne peux le forcer à faire quoi que ce soit, même si la chose en question faisait partit de notre pacte. Tu dois gagner sa confiance. » Burt pris une grande inspiration avant de continuer. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une seconde crise cardiaque. « Kurt est amoureux de toi, Blaine. Il l'est depuis cette fameuse nuit ou tu lui as sauvé la vie. Je suis donc sûr que quand le moment sera venu il acceptera votre proposition. Tu dois lui faciliter au maximum la transition parce que si tu ne le fait pas, tu vas finir par le tuer. Je t'aime beaucoup Blaine, je te considère comme mon fils exactement comme Finn, mais je ne te laisserais pas tuer la chair de ma chair, même si en faisant cela tu ne faisant que respecter notre accord. Tu es trop traditionnel Anderson.

Les paroles de Burt moururent dans le silence de la pièce au moment où Blaine s'enfonça dans le fauteuil en cuir dans l'espoir qu'il veuille bien l'engloutir. « Je sais Burt. J'aime Kurt, plus que tout, et lui m'aimera comme je l'aime. Je m'excuse pour cet emportement. Je suis un peu… irritable en ce moment. Plus le temps passe, et plus il est difficile pour moi de résister quand je suis avec lui. Si je le mords vous savez très bien ce qui va se passer… »

Burt hocha la tête. « Je sais. Mais je sais aussi que tu sauras quand t'arrêter, parce que peu importe, tus ne veux pas perdre Kurt. Je suis convaincu que tu feras ce qu'il faut pour le mettre à l'aise dans sa transformation en vampire…même si en réalité il en est déjà un. »

« Chut Burt. Même si la porte est fermé on ne sait jamais qui passe devant le bureau » Ajouta Figgins rapidement.

« Désolé » Déclara Burt en baissant la voix. « Blaine, quand est-ce-que tu vas commencer à… courtiser Kurt ? Il serait grand temps de commencer… »

Blaine fit un sourire peu rassurant en laissant sortir ses dents pointues. « Pourquoi pas la fête préféré de Kurt. Même si il dit qu'il n'est pas vraiment un fan de la Saint Valentin, je sais pertinemment qu'il ment… »

* * *

Kurt soupira, regardant les couples se promenant dans la cour de l'école, se prélassant sous le coucher de soleil de la Saint Valentin. Il aurait bien voulu être à leur place. Il aimerait bien que son beau prince charmant vienne balayer toutes ses pensées négatives et le fasse se sentir spécial, juste aujourd'hui. Tout le monde avait la chance d'avoir quelqu'un de particulier, et lui aussi aurait voulu avoir ce genre de personne à ses côtés. Même Finn semblait être sur un petit nuage avant de partir. Rachel l'avait appelé, et d'après ce que Kurt savait, elle Finn avait appris à mieux se connaître.

Kurt essaya de chasser ses pensées de son esprit, puis il se leva en étirant tous ses membres. Ce soir, il devait garder un œil attentif sir les étudiants car il était seul en patrouille cette fois et il devait surveiller les élèves de la Night Class. Son devoir était de faire en sorte que les élèves de la Night Class ne s'en prennent pas à ceux de la Day Class, car à la moindre petite goutte de sang, ils devenaient fous.

Il se décida donc à faire une petite promenade dans les bois qui entourent l'école, sachant pertinemment que les couples préféraient s'y isoler pour rester seul entre eux. Mais ils ne devaient pas y rester trop longtemps, d'autant plus qu'il se faisait tard. La nuit commençait à tomber.

En marchant, une racine s'accrocha à son pantalon, ce qui le fit tomber au sol. Il essaya d'amortir da chute à l'aide de ses mains, mais quand elles heurtèrent le sol, il sentit une vive douleur le traverser, ce qui le fit gémir. Il s'assit et mit sa main la ou les rayons de la lune éclairé le sol. Il saignait, et sa plaie était pleine de saleté de la forêt.

« Mince… » Dit-il doucement en se relevant grimaçant à cause de la douleur qu'il venait de se découvrir au genou aussi. « Décidément c'est pas mon jour aujourd'hui »

Il entendit un bruit derrière lui suivi de ces mots : « Ca tu peux le dire »

Kurt se tourna pour trouver Dave Karofsky, l'un des vampires de la Night Class, se tenant derrière lui arborant un grand sourire.

« On est tombé sur les fesses Hummel ? Comme c'est dommage… »

Kurt roula des yeux. « La ferme Karofsky. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ce terrain n'est pas praticable » Répondit-il tandis qu'il essuyait le sang sur son uniforme. « Et puis qu'est-ce tu fais ici de toute façon ? Tu ne devrais pas être dehors ou dans le dortoir de la Night Class ? »

Le vampire secoua la tête. « Non, je pensais venir ici pour voir si je pouvais trouver quelque chose à manger, les Dalton Blood-Tablets ne me font rien. Elles ne me suffisent pas. »

« Quoi qu'il en soit tu n'as rien à faire ici » Déclara Kurt avant de réaliser ce que venait de dire Karofsky. « Attends, tu n'es quand même pas ici à la recherche d'un être humain pour te nourrir n'est-ce pas ? Parce que si c'est le cas je vais être obligé de le signaler au directeur. »

« Ne te donnes pas cette peine ! » Hurla Karofsky avant d'attraper Kurt par le bras et de le ramener contre lui. « Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Parce que je vais te tuer. J'ai tellement envie de ton sang, après une si longue période où j'ai dû me contenter de ses foutu comprimer ! Et puis de toute façon personne ne s'en souciera ! »

Kurt aurait voulu dire quelque chose, mais Karofsky posa une main sur la bouche de Kurt, étouffant sa voix. « Je vais commencer par te vider de ton sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte et ensuite je te découperais en petit morceau pour que personnes ne puissent te retrouver ! »

« Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi ! » Hurla une voix derrière eux. Kurt aurait reconnu cette voix n'importe où et il remercia le ciel quand il vit Blaine entrer dans son champs de vision et repousser Karofsky loin dans un arbre avant de se précipiter vers Kurt. « Kurt, tu vas bien ? » Kurt hocha la tête, des larmes roulant sur ses joues. Blaine déposa un baiser sur son front avant de reporter son attention sur l'autre vampire. « Karofsky tu es dans de sales draps. Attends un peu que Figgins n'entende parler de ça et je t'assure que tu seras expulsé pour ensuite être tué ! »

Dave cracha au sol avant de dire : « Essayer d'abord de m'attraper ! » Puis il se mit à courir dans les bois silencieux avec une vitesse inhumaine.

Blaine grogna. Il aurait suivit Dave et l'aurait tué lui-même s'il n'y avait pas eu Kurt dans ses bras qui avait commencé à trembler en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou.

« Je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie, Kurt, D'accord ? »

Kurt regarda Blaine dans les yeux et vit qu'il semblait attendre sa permission avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Il arrivait même à distinguer une sorte de flamme dans ses yeux mais il n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce que c'était. Lentement, Kurt hocha la tête en donnant son autorisation à Blaine qui l'emmena.

Blaine lui sourit avant resserrer sa prise autour du dos et sous les jambes de Kurt. A tout autre moment, Kurt aurait protesté n'aimant être un poids pour personne, mais cette fois-là, il ne dit rien.

Blaine murmura faiblement à l'oreille de Kurt : « Fermes les yeux » ce que Kurt fit avant que Blaine ne se mette à courir à une vitesse inhumaine, laissant la forêt loin derrière eux.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

Les sangs purs ne choisissent qu'une seule personne comme étant leur compagnon. Les sangs purs sont des créatures fière et forte, personnes ne peut les choisir, ce sont eux qui choisissent. Quand les sangs purs choisissent quelqu'un, ils acceptent de n'être forts que si cette personne est à leurs côtés, et ils ne peuvent que se soumettre à leur compagnon. Ils choisissent un compagnon pour son soutien à travers l'éternité, et s'engagent à les aimer jusqu'au jour où ils périssent…

~Sandy Ryerson, "The Beast Known As the Vampire"

* * *

Blaine reposa soigneusement Kurt sur l'un des rares lits de l'infirmerie qui trônait dans la pièce, et le regardait avec un regard inquiet. « Kurt, tu vas bien ? »

Kurt hocha légèrement la tête, se frottant les mains, essayant de faire disparaitre la douleur de la blessure. « Oui je vais bien. Un peu secoué, mais j'ai connu pire. Je suis content que Carol ne soit pas ici parce que je dois avoir l'air si pâle qu'elle serait morte d'inquiétude. »

Blaine rit. « Moi je pense que cette couleur de peau est magnifique sur toi » Le vampire tira une chaise en face de Kurt et s'assit gracieusement dessus. « Karofsky est un idiot complet. J'espère qu'il ne t'a pas trop effrayé ? »

Kurt secoua la tête. « Non ça va. Il a toujours été difficile à gérer. Du moins avec moi. Il me harcèle depuis que j'assume pleinement ce que je suis. Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un homophobe ignorant. D'ailleurs personnes ne peut atteindre un Hummel comme dit mon père. Je suis un dur. »

Blaine hocha la tête. « Tu mens. Ce n'est pas grave si tu as peur de lui. J'ai essayé de le raisonner en lui disant que ce serait meilleur pour tout le monde s'il changeait de comportement, mais hélas il est têtu et j'ai arrêté d'essayer. » Blaine soupira et attrapa une des mains de Kurt en faisant des cercle tendre sur sa peau dans l'espoir de le calmer un peu. « J'espère seulement qu'il n'a pas changé ton opinions vis-à-vis des vampire. Je serais vraiment très en colère si à cause de lui tu venais à avoir peur de moi… »

« N-Non ! Pas du tout ! » S'exclama Kurt, retirant automatiquement ses mains. « Je n'aurais jamais peur de toi Blaine ou de n'importe qui d'autre dans cette école ! Tu es quelqu'un de merveilleux tous comme les autres élèves de la Night Class » Il grimaça lorsque les picotements dans sa mains redevinrent plus intenses. « Oww, bon d'accord, m'aventurer tout seul dans les bois n'était peut-être pas l'idée la plus cool que j'ai jamais eu.

Blaine rit en regardant Kurt rouler des yeux. « Non effectivement. » Le vampire saisit doucement les deux mains de Kurt et les tourna de façon à ce que ses paumes se trouvent vers le haut pour ainsi voir ses blessures. « Tu es blessé… Que dirais-tu que je te guérisse ? »

Kurt ne put empêcher ses joues de devenir un peu plus rouge. Kurt savait que les vampires pouvaient guérir les plaies avec leur salive, et Blaine avait par le passé guéri beaucoup des blessures de Kurt. « D-D'accord. »

« Chut. » Dit Blaine avant d'amener les mains de Kurt à sa bouche et d'y laisser trainer sa langue. Kurt ne put s'empêcher d'observer Blaine et ses crocs frottant légèrement contre la peau de Kurt alors qu'il continuait à lécher une plaie propre. Kurt craignait que si la langue de Blaine s'attardait trop sur sa plaie, ils arriveraient tous les deux au point de non-retour.

Blaine ne put s'empêcher de penser au gout qu'avait le sang de Kurt. Ça venait le frappait comme un sac remplis de brique. Il n'avait jamais rien gouté d'aussi pur et délicieux dans toute sa vie. Le gout semblait explosé dans sa bouche et sa faim se réveilla douloureusement. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas mordre Kurt et boire son sang de cette façon.

Avec un gémissement, Blaine se recula et inspecta les paumes de Kurt dont toute trace de blessure semblait avoir disparu.

« Là, c'est fini beauté » Déclara-t-il en libérant les mains du garçon. « Il n'y a plus rien. »

« Merci Blaine. J'aimerais bien savoir comment tu fais ça. »

« Un magicien ne révèle jamais ses secrets. Je te promets qu'un jour, toutes ces choses deviendrons plus clair dans ton esprits. Pour l'instant, gardons ce petit secret entre nous, d'accord ? »

Kurt Hocha la tête. « Promis. Merci de m'avoir sauvé… encore une fois. Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais te renvoyer la pareille. »

Blaine sourit. « J'ai peut-être une idée »

Kurt haussa ses sourcils parfaitement dessiné : « Vraiment ? Quoi donc ? »

« Un rendez-vous avec moi. » Répondit simplement Blaine. « Rien de bien extraordinaire, viens juste au dortoir de la Night Class demain et on regardera plein film comme on faisait avant étant plus jeune. »

« V-Vraiment ? Mais qu'en est-il de ton sommeil ? » Demanda Kurt sentant des papillons dans son estomac. Blaine Anderson venait tout juste de l'inviter après tout !

Blaine haussa les épaules et secoua la tête. « Je me reposerais ce soir et de cette façon je pourrais être avec toi demain. Le temps que nous passions autrefois ensemble me manque. »

« M-Moi aussi » Déclara-t-il. Il pouvait sentir son visage devenir encore plus chaud en se rappelant de leur proximité passé. « Je me souviens des jour où tu venais à la maison pour passer du temps avec papa et moi, en particulier pendant les vacances. On se voit moins depuis qu'il s'est marié. »

Blaine acquiesça. « Oui, je sais. Je ne voulais pas m'imposer dans votre nouvelle vie de famille. Je voulais que tu sois heureux. »

« Je suis heureux, surtout quand je suis auprès de toi. Tu m'as sauvé la vie Blaine, et je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier pour ça. »

« Si, tu le peux. » Blaine tendit la main pour prendre celle de Kurt et l'aider à se lever. « Bientôt je dirais comment, mais pas aujourd'hui. Tu viendras demain ? »

« Bien sûr ! »

« Très bien dans ce cas. On dit neuf heures ? » Kurt leva un pouce en guise de réponse. Blaine lui sourit tendrement. Un jour, très bientôt, ce garçon serait à lui, et lui serait a Kurt.

* * *

Kurt se tenait nerveusement dehors devant les dortoirs de la Night Class, alternant son poids d'une jambe à l'autre alors qu'il attendait que quelqu'un lui ouvre la porte. Aujourd'hui, au lieu de mettre son uniforme strict et ennuyeux il portait une chemise mauve clair près du corps et un jean slim blanc vraiment moulant avec des Doc Martins noire. Cela faisait du bien de ne pas avoir à porter l'uniforme et de pouvoir porter ce qui lui faisait envie et non pas de la même façon que tous les élève de ce lycée. Il se demandait si Blaine allait apprécier sa tenue.

_Arrête de penser comme ça, tu es stupide ! _Pensa-t-il. _Blaine ne pense pas à toi de cette façon-là !_ _Tu n'es rien d'autre que ce petit garçon effrayé qu'il a sauvé il y a dix ans. Il ne ressentira jamais la même chose que toi/ Tu n'es qu'un autre être humain parmi tant d'autre dans ce monde… Tu n'es pas son compagnon._

Il s'arrêta de se torturer l'esprit quand une tête apparut dans l'ouverture de la porte. Jeff et ses cheveux blonds décolorés tout décoiffées l'observait avec ses yeux, habituellement bleu, rougissant à cause du soleil. Il siffla d'agacement et se cacha derrière la porte pour fuir la lumière du jour. « Qui est-ce ? »

« Kurt Hummel » Répondit Kurt, se sentant stupide d'avoir fait sortir un sang pur dehors. Kurt savait que le soleil ne causait pas la mort des vampires mais il pouvait les rendre très irritables.

Jeff ouvrit rapidement la porte pour permettre à Kurt de rentrer et celui-ci se précipita à l'intérieur, Jeff claqua la porte derrière lui. « Hey Kurt ! » Dit-il exister en rebondissant sur ses pieds. « Désolé » Dit-il d'un air complètement contraire de celui qu'il avait tout à l'heure. « Le soleil me rend irritable, Nicky sait à quel point il faut que je garde le sang bien froid quand j'y suis exposé. Que fais-tu ici ? »

« B-Blaine m'a invité… » Répondit Kurt.

Le visage de Jeff s'illumina comme s'il venait de souvenir. « Oh j'avais oublié. Il m'a dit que je devais t'attendre aujourd'hui. Il se précipita à une autre pièce laissant Kurt. « Nick ? Je reviens tout de suite mon amour, il faut que j'emmène Kurtie voir Blainey pour leur après-midi film. Je promets de me dépêcher. »

Kurt pouvait entendre de là où il était un doux rire suivi d'un « D'accord » avant que Jeff ne réapparaisse faisant signe à Kurt de le suivre. Ils se dirigèrent vers un grand escalier qui conduisait à un long couloir qu'ils traversèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils en atteignent le bout où ils aboutirent devant une immense double porte en bois de chêne. Jeff lui fit un geste révérencieux vers la porte avant de s'éloigner et de sauter par-dessus la rampe de l'escalier. Dans un autre contexte, Kurt aurait dû s'inquiéter, mais au lieu de cela il rit face aux singeries du jeune vampire.

Kurt se tourna vers la porte et prit une profonde inspiration, essayant de calmer ses nerfs. Lorsqu'il jugea qu'il était assez calme, il frappa à la porte trois fois. Il entendit Blaine sire « Entrez » de sa voix magnifique cacher par la porte.

Kurt poussa la porte et sa mâchoire se décrocha légèrement face à la vision qui lui était offert. La chambre était absolument incroyable, quelque chose qu'il avait du mal à admettre car pour lui sa chambre ne pouvait être inégalable. Les murs étaient peints d'une couleur or pâle qui semblait briller à la lumière que produisait un superbe lustre de cristal qui pendait au milieu du plafond qui était très haut. Dans un des coins de la pièce se trouvait un lit à baldaquin King-Size dont les draps étaient rouges et la couette bleu marine. Kurt était sûr que les draps était fait avec de la soie tant ils étaient lisse. Sur le mur en face du lit se trouvait une immense télévision plate et très moderne dont l'écran était bleu. En face de Kurt se trouvait une table en face de laquelle se tenait Blaine avec plein de choses à manger posé sur la table. Des chips, des biscuits, des bonbons, des sodas et du pop-corn.

Blaine était dos à Kurt et le vampire chantait en positionnant la nourriture sur la table

« Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever  
You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back  
My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back  
I'm get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight. »

Kurt ne put s'empêcher d'applaudir lorsque Blaine eut fini de chanter. Ils savaient que Blaine chantait bien, il avait l'habitude de chanter pour lui le soir avant de dormir quand il était plus jeune. Il adorait entendre Blaine chanter, il adorait cette sensation qui lui prenait l'âme quand il chantait pour lui.

Blaine se tourna aveuglant presque Kurt avec son sourire éclatant qui laissait voir toutes ses dents. « Oh, bonjour beauté. J'espère que tu n'as pas eu trop de mal pour rentrer.

Kurt secoua la tête. « Non, Jeff m'a laissé entrer. »

« Au fait » Dit Blaine en prenant la main de Kurt. « Comment te sens-tu ce matin après la nuit dernière avec Karofsky ? » Lui demanda-t-il en faisant des petits cercles sur sa main à l'aide de son pouce.

Kurt roula des yeux. « Je vais très bien. Je te l'ais dit, personne ne peut atteindre un Hummel » Dit-il en esquissant un sourire confiant ce qui fit rire Blaine face à cet aspect familier de Kurt. Kurt dirigea son regard vers la table. « Alors, qu'est-ce-que c'est que tout ça ? » Demanda-t-il.

Blaine sourit. « Et bien j'ai pensé que puisque nous allons nous livrer à un de nos vieux marathon du film, il nous faudrait un stand de concession juste au cas où on aurait un creux. »

Kurt regarda la nourriture avant de dire : « Euh, est-ce-que tu essaie de ruiner ma silhouette absolument parfaite ? » Demanda Kurt en se moquant de celui qui tenait sa main.

Blaine roula des yeux. « Ce ne risque pas. Sur ce point tu n'as vraiment aucun souci à te faire. » Répondit-il en le tirant Kurt jusqu'à la table où se trouvait aussi toutes une pile de films mis de côtés. « Tu peux bien te permettre un petit écart de nourriture après tout, monsieur le préfet. Maintenant, choisi ce que nous allons regarder. Assure-toi seulement que ce film nous plaise à tous les deux. Mes favoris et les tiens sont dans cette pile. »

Kurt jeta un coup d'œil à la sélection de Blaine jusqu'à ce qu'un film attire son regard. « Que dirais tu de « Quand Harry Rencontre Sally » ? Il a toujours était un de nos film préféré. »

Blaine dit avec un regard pétillant : « Cela me semble parfait… »

* * *

Le regard de Kurt était fixé sur la télé ou les dernières secondes du film « La Petite Sirène » était en train de défiler sur l'écran. Au total ils avaient regardé huit films, et Kurt n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois où il avait autant rit et prit autant de plaisir. Lorsque ses yeux dérivèrent vers la fenêtre, il remarqua que la nuit était déjà bien installée. « Oh Gaga ! Il est déjà si tard ? » Dit-il en rampant jusqu'au bord du lit pour attraper la montre de Blaine tout en s'asseyant sur le bord. « Je dois y aller. Mon père va paniquer si je rentre trop tard » Lui dit-il avec un sourire endormi.

Le visage de Blaine se mit en alerte à l'entente des mots de Kurt. Il rampa lui aussi pour s'assoir aux côté de Kurt au bord du lit. « Dommage, je passais un bon moment avec toi. »

Kurt acquiesça. « Moi aussi j'ai passé un bon moment aujourd'hui, Blaine. » Déclara-t-il en glissant ses pieds dans ses Doc Martins. « Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'on n'avait pas fait ça que j'vais oublier combien s'était facile d'être avec toi. C'est bizarre mais, quand je suis auprès de toi je n'ai pas l'impression d'être celui que tout le monde pense que je suis, j'ai juste l'impression d'être moi. C'est grâce à toi »

Blaine haussa les épaules en passant un bras autour du dos de Kurt. « C'est comme ça que tu dois te sentir, c'est aussi simple que ça. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il. « Pourquoi est-ce-que c'est aussi facile ? »

Blaine ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la referma tout aussi rapidement. Pourrait-il le dire un jour à Kurt ? Lorsqu'il avait conclu ce pacte, il n'était pas précisé qu'il n'avait pas le droit de dire à Kurt la vérité sur son passé. Mais en faisant cela il ne ferait que rompre le lien entre lui et Burt. Il lui dit enfin : « Honnêtement, ce n'est pas une question à laquelle je peux répondre tout de suite. Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire. »

Kurt se raidit. Blaine recommençait encore. Ils n'avaient jamais pu entamer ce genre de conversation sans que Blaine n'élude la question. Ca a toujours était comme ça. Pourquoi faisait-il toujours cela !? Kurt était déterminé à le découvrir. « Pourquoi tu fais ça, Blaine ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

Blaine haussa un sourcil, feignant l'ignorance. « Fais quoi ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce-que tu ne réponds jamais à mes question bon sang ! » S'écria Kurt en se levant brusquement du lit. « Tu le fait tout le temps ! Tu ne me réponds jamais honnêtement quand il s'agit de ce genre de chose ! Tu sais quelque chose que j'ignore et pourtant tu me cache la vérité, tu tournes autour du pot ! Dis-moi ce que tu me caches, Blaine. »

Blaine prit une profonde inspiration. Il savait que le jour où Kurt réclamerait des réponses à ses questions arriverait tôt ou tard. Il avait déjà était si patient. Il se leva et posa une main sur l'épaule de Kurt qui dévisageait le sang pur. « Kurt, tu ne te sens pas bien, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles et moi non plus. Tu n'es pas rationnel. Tu devrais t'assoir et respirait profondément. » Lui dit-il calmement.

« Arrêt Blaine ! Tu sais exactement de quoi je parle ! Arrête de me mentir. Qu'est-ce-que tu crois, que je suis stupide ? Tu me cache quelque chose, et du plus loin que je me souvienne tu l'as toujours fait ! Mais je vais découvrir ce que c'est tu peux en être sûr ! »

Blaine n'avait jamais vu Kurt entrer dans une telle colère auparavant. Il était ravi de voir à quel point Kurt était une personne forte, seulement il avait un accord, et il ne pouvait rien dire pour l'instant. « Kurt, j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir tout te dire, mais pas maintenant. Le moment n'est pas encore venu. »

Kurt roula des yeux. « Et voilà, tu recommence a esquiver ! Quand arrivera-t-il ce moment !? Je suis un être humain Blaine. Toi tu as peut-être l'éternité devant toi mais moi non. Je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre. Alors je t'en supplie, s'il te plait, sauve moi encore une fois de cette ignorance et dis-moi la vérité. Qu'est-ce-que tu me caches ? »

Blaine grogna en s'éloignant de Kurt pour se poster devant la baie vitrée. Il écarta les rideaux un peu plus et regarda les étoile en serrant le tissu dans ses main. « Kurt, je suis désolé, mais il y a tellement peu de chose que j'ai le droit de dire et aucune ne te suffirait. Donc autant ne rien dire. »

Kurt serra ses poings et frappa le sol avec son pied, comme un enfant capricieux. Il aurait voulu frapper ou briser quelque chose, mais il n'était pas ce genre de personne. Après quelque minute, il desserra des poings en sentant un nouveau sentiment de tristesse l'envahir. « Je suis tellement stupide parfois. »

Blaine avait toujours les yeux rivé vers le ciel mais il répondit : « Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »

Kurt ne voulait pas répondre, mais à quoi bon garder le silence encore plus longtemps. Blaine ne partagerais jamais ses sentiments, mais ils devaient entendre ces mots. Il prit une profonde inspiration, sentant les larmes remplir ses yeux. « Je suis stupide… parce que moi, un simple être humain parmi tant d'autre, se trouve être amoureux d'un vampire au sang pur qui n'est pas capable d'être honnête avec moi pour quelque chose qu'il me sait insupportable d'ignorer… »

Blaine lâcha les rideaux et se tourna brusquement. Il se tourna assez rapidement pour voir les larmes couler sur le beau visage de Kurt. Il tentait de les essuyer mais en vain. Il tourna les talons s'apprêtant à partir. « Attends ! » Dit-il remerciant dieu de lui avoir donné une vitesse phénoménale si bien qu'il était arrivé à l'autre bout de la pièce en un éclair, plaquant sa main contre la porte la refermant tout en piégeant Kurt entre lui et la porte.

« Blaine, laisse-moi. Je veux rentrer chez moi. »

« Non » Répondit le vampire qui fit se retourner Kurt de sorte qu'il lui fasse face. Ce dernier se déplaça à contre cœur, il ne pouvait rien contre Blaine, il était bien trop fort. « Kurt… » Commença-t-il en plongeant ses yeux noisettes dans ceux de Kurt. « Qu'est-ce-que tu viens de dire ? »

Kurt ne voulait pas le dire une deuxième fois, mais le regardait d'une façon qui lui fit perdre tous ses moyens. « Je…Je t'aime… » Il inspira profondément. « Je t'aime, Blaine. Moi, un simple humain, je suis amoureux de toi un vampire au sang pur. Je le suis depuis que m'as sauvé la vie il y a dix ans et comme je te l'ai dit, je ne pourrais jamais te remercier. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai ce genre de sentiment pour toi, mais je sais que je ne pourrais jamais les effacer. Je sais que tu ne peux être qu'avec une seule et unique personnes Blaine, celui que tu choisiras, ton compagnon. Lorsque tu auras trouvé cette personne, je serais pour toi et ton bonheur. Mais ça me tue de rester avec toi en alors que mes sentiment ne sont pas réciproque… je… » Il allait continuer, mais une vive douleur se mit à tambouriner dans sa tête. Il ferma les yeux et se pinça le tronçon entre les deux yeux dans l'espoir que ka douleur ne s'estompe. Son mal de tête ne disparaissait pas, il était omniprésent. Que lui arrivait-il ?

« Tu as mal à la tête ? » Lui demanda la voix de Blaine qui lui semblait lointaine.

Kurt hocha la tête. « Oui, mais c'est normal, j'avais beaucoup de chose a faires ses derniers temps, mais je peux gérer. » Déclara-t-il en ouvrant les yeux. « Je veux rentrer chez moi maintenant. S'il te plait, laisse-moi partir. »

Blaine arqua un sourcil et dit : « Tu veux vraiment t'en aller maintenant, après tout ce que tu viens de me dire ? Tu ne veux pas en parler ? »

Kurt croisa les bras. « Qu'est-ce-que tu pourrais dire d'autres, Blaine ? Pourrais-tu me dire que tu m'aime aussi ? Que malgré ma nature humaine je suis spécial à tes yeux ? »

Blaine ouvrit la bouche, mais comme pour toutes les autres fois, il s'abstint de lui dire la vérité et la referma. « Tu vois ? Encore une fois tu restes silencieux, tu te caches encore. Nous savons tous les deux quelle aurait été ta réponse. Tu ne veux pas me dire la vérité, et bien moi je vais te la dire. Je ne suis pas ton compagnon, Blaine, je ne suis pas ton âme sœur. Tu ne m'aimeras jamais comme je t'aime » Kurt repoussa la main de Blaine sur la porte et l'ouvrit. Mais avant de s'en aller, il se tourna de nouveau vers Blaine. « Blaine, je vais te le dire une dernière fois parce que tu n'auras plus jamais l'occasion de l'entendre de ma couche : Je t'aime » Kurt s'avança vers Blaine, et avant que ce dernier n'ait le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait, les lèvres de Kurt se posèrent délicatement contre les sienne.

Les yeux de Blaine s'écarquillèrent face à la choquante initiative de Kurt, lui faisant ressentir un plaisir qui fit vibrer tout son corps. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça avant, même boire du sang n'était pas comparable. Il connaissait la véritable raison de ce sentiment, c'est parce que c'était Kurt qui était en train de l'embrasser.

Kurt ne put s'empêcher de trembler lorsque ses lèvres épousèrent la forme de celle de Blaine. Il se sentait tellement bien contre lui. Il ne voulait pas arrêter de peur de se réveiller en découvrant que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve.

Mais il avait besoin de respirer, donc il se sépara rapidement de Blaine mesurant la réaction du vampire. Blaine le regardait sans rien dire. Peut-être était-il sous le choc. Un vampire pouvait-il être choqué ? A quoi est-ce-que ça ressemblait ?

Blaine réagit finalement portant ses doigts a ses lèvres subissant les douloureuses images des lèvres humide de Kurt contre les sienne… « Kurt, je… »

Kurt avait peur de ce qu'allait dire Blaine, il ne voulait pas entendre. Il tourna les talons et sortit de la chambre de Blaine et sortit du dortoir de la Night Class sans se soucier de ce que pourrait bien lui dire le vampire.

Il courut jusque chez lui sans jamais regarder derrière lui.

Blaine s'assit lourdement sur son lit, la sensation des lèvres de Kurt sur les sienne toujours omniprésente. Kurt l'avait embrassé… Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Il n'en revenait pas. Kurt avait vraiment avoué être amoureux de lui. Cela signifiait que l'accord entre lui et Burt avait finalement était respecté. Il se rappelait encore des paroles de ce dernier.

_« Je sais que c'est dur Blaine, Kurt ne se souviens pas de toi. Elizabeth et moi t'avons fait une promesse, et nous promettons de l'honorer le jour de son dix-huitième anniversaire. Mais à l'heure actuelle, Kurt et trop fragile, il a besoin que tu l'aide à se redécouvrir. Je ne veux pas que tu lui parle de son passer pour le moment. Laisse-le d'abord tomber amoureux de toi une seconde fois. S'il te dit qu'il t'aime, alors je te permettrais de lui dire ce que tu as envie de li dire. »_

_« Donc, le jour où il me diras qu'il m'aimes, j'aurais le droit d'être honnête avec lui ? »_

_« Oui, je ne t'en empêcherait pas. Je te jure que s'il te dit qu'il t'aime avant ses dix-huit ans, tu auras droit de lui dire la vérité, à moins qu'il ne se soit rappelé tout seul de son passé.»_

Blaine sourit. Il avait le droit maintenant d'être à nouveau honnête avec Kurt. Il pourrait lui dire ce qu'il avait envie de lui dire. « Demain » Se dit-il. « Demain il saura ce qu'il veut savoir. »

Blaine referma la porte de sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit en espérant que Kurt ne reste pas trop longtemps fâché contre lui.

* * *

« Davis, on m'a dit que tu avais un rapport venant de Becky, est-ce exact ? »

« Oui, maître Sylvester. Blaine Anderson. Apparemment il semble garder quelque chose de spécial entre les murs de McKinley. Il cache quelque chose e précieux… »

« Oui j'en ai entendu parler. Notre doux petit porcelaine et devenue un jeune homme… »

« Donc, vous êtes au courant à propos des Hummel, Maître ? »

« Je le suis. Je suis, depuis de nombreuses années, au courant de ce qu'il est et je viens récemment de découvrir ou ils l'ont caché. »

« Alors c'est vrai ? C'est un… »

« Oh oui. C'est une créature très rare, on n'en a pas vu depuis de nombreuses générations. Il est tellement précieux et… magnifique. »

« Qu'est-ce-qu'on va faire ? Le capturer ? »

« Oui, c'est une bonne idée. J'ai besoin de lui. Je pense qu'il est temps pour Kurt Hummel de découvrir ce qu'l est réellement… »


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre : 3**

* * *

Ne jamais regarder un vampire au sang pur directement dans les yeux. Leur pouvoir de soumission peuvent dépasser les sens de n'importe qui ce qui oblige la personne à faire tout ce que le vampire lui ordonnera de faire. Quand vous êtes près d'une de ses créatures de la nuit, surtout quand elle se sent en danger. Qui sait, peut-être dans un de ses regard vous pourrez y découvrir votre passé…

~ Sandy Ryerson, "The Beast Know As The vampire"

* * *

_Kurt courait, mais il ne savait pas où est-ce-qu'il allait. Il se sentait faible, comme vider de son énergie. Plus il courrait, plus ses forces semblait l'abandonner et tout ce qui l'entourait semblait tellement plus grand que lui. Il pouvait entendre des cris derrière lui mais il n'osait pas se retourner. Il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait découvrir. Sa mère, Elizabeth courait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, ses long cheveux châtain glissant dans l'air, serrant la petite main de son fils. Elle devait l'éloigner avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

_« Maman, où allons-nous ? » Demanda Kurt._

_Elizabeth regarda son fils avant de le hisser et de le caler contre sa hanche. « Mon tout petit, je crains bien que je n'irais nulle part. Toi en revanche il faut que t'en aille. Je dois te protéger. »_

_« Pourquoi tu ne peux pas venir avec moi ? De quoi est-ce-que tu me protège ? »_

_« Je te protèges des mauvaise personne mon chérie, les mauvaise gens qui veulent t'emmener loin de moi, papa et Blaine. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu ne seras pas tout seul. Papa sera toujours là pour toi, et Blaine aussi. » Dit-elle en baisant délicatement le front de son fils avant de le reposer au sol. « Maintenant mon chéri regarde-moi bien dans les yeux et écoute moi très attentivement. »_

_Kurt regarda sa maman dans les yeux, habituellement bleus, qui avaient viré au rouge, chose qui ne se produisait que quand elle utilisait ses pouvoirs. « Je veux que tu oublies qui tu es vraiment, mon cœur. Tu ne te souviendras du vrai toi uniquement quand le moment sera venu… »_

Kurt se réveilla en sursaut, regrettant aussi tôt son empressement lorsqu'une vive douleur résonna dans son crâne. _Pourquoi ce maudit mal de crâne me torture-t-il ainsi, _se demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur son lit. Il tenta de se lever mais,… il retomba brusquement sur le sol provoquant un énorme bruit.

Kurt siffla de douleur en saisissant son genou endoloris. Il entendit des pas presser se diriger vers sa chambre, et leva les yeux pile au moment où son père pénétra dans sa chambre, la panique se lisant clairement sur son visage. « Kurt ? Tu vas bien ? »

Kurt hocha la tête en essayant de faire comprendre à Burt qu'il allait bien. Ce dernier l'aida à se lever et le fit assoir sur son lit. Burt s'accroupi devant lui. « Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ? Quel est le problème ? »

Kurt se frotta la tête. « Ma tête… Elle me fait mal, et je continue à faire ses rêves étranges… »

Etait-ce des souvenirs ? Il saisit une des mains de Kurt. « Quel rêve gamin ? Raconte-moi. »

Kurt ferma les yeux en essayant de se souvenir. « Je ne sais pas trop, certains d'entre eux ne sont que des images. Je me souviens…on courrait. C'était avec maman. Nous courions, nous fuyons quelque chose mais honnêtement, je ne sais pas quoi. Je lui ai demandé où-est-ce-que nous allions, mais elle s'est arrêter… » Kurt s'arrêta, essayant tant bien que mal de se rappeler, mais c'était vraiment trop dur, et sa tête lui faisait vraiment trop mal.

« Pourquoi s'est-elle arrêté ? »Demanda Burt. Lui savait pourquoi, mais il voulait voir jusqu'où les souvenir de Kurt pouvaient remonter.

Il savait que les souvenir de Kurt ne tarderaient plus à refaire surface.

« Je ne sais pas. Je me souviens de ses yeux qui devenaient rouge. Elle m'a dit de les regarder et… puis plus rien. » Kurt gémit de frustration. « Pourquoi est-ce-que je ne me souviens de rien ! J'essaye pourtant si fort mais à chaque fois que je me rapproche du but, tout s'éclipse… »

Burt se leva et s'assit a côté de son fils en lui caressant le dos dans l'espoir de l'apaiser. « Ne te force pas trop Kurt. Tu étais si jeune, personne ne se souviens parfaitement de chose datant d'une époque aussi lointaine. » Il posa sa main sur le front de Kurt pour poser sa tête sur son épaule, mais le contact lui fit froncer les sourcils. « Mon Dieu, Kurt, mais tu es brûlant ! Tu te sens bien ? »

Kurt haussa les épaules. « Rien que je ne puisse pas supporter. Un simple mal de tête et une douleur à la gorge. Je suis solide comme mon père ! »

Burt rit. « Oui mais même moi j'ai besoin d'un jour de congé de temps en temps. Recouche-toi. Tu ne sors pas d'ici tant que tu ne vas pas mieux.

Kurt gémit pour toute réponse, mais il se laissa tout de même retomber lourdement sur l'oreiller.

* * *

En tout, Kurt dû rester au lit pendant toute une semaine. Son mal de tête et ses maux de gorge s'étaient avéré être les symptômes d'une belle bronchite. Le médecin lui avait dit que la cause avait été le brusque changement de température. On lui avait dit de rester au lit. Le repos s'était avéré être le meilleur remède.

Il était content de pouvoir reprendre ses fonctions de préfets ce lundi. Lui et Finn se tenait devant le dortoir de la Night Class et essayaient de tenir a bonnes distances les élèves de la Day Class qui jouer encore les fans en délires. Passer du temps avec Finn et remplir ses activités de Préfet étaient ses deux activités préférées. Non pas qu'il aimait hurler après les gens.

« Finn, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de te demander comment s'était passé ton rendez-vous avec Rachel ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

Finn lui fit son sourire dont lui seul avait le secret. « C'était génial ! J'étais un peu nerveux, mais Rachel m'a tout de suite mis à l'aise. Je crois que c'est la bonne. »

Kurt roula des yeux. « Bien sûr qu'elle est puisque c'est toi son âme sœur. Il est normal qu'elle fasse tout pour te mettre à l'aise. »

« Oui je sais. Nous avons beaucoup parlé de tout ce qui allait nous arriver à présent. Il est un peu trop tôt pour d'envisager la transformation, mais je pense qu'avec du temps je pourrais juste… »

« Je comprends, et je sais que Rachel n'est pas du genre a brusqué les gens même si j'ai entendu dire que par moment elle pouvait être un peu capricieuse. »

Finn et Kurt entendirent un rire musical derrière eux suivi d'un : « Et bien j'ai entendu la même chose te concernant, mais ne le prends pas mal, monsieur le Préfet. »

Ils se retournèrent pour voir Rachel qui se tenait là, les mains sur les hanches.

« Oh Rachel ! » S'exclama Finn alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui entrelaçant ses doigts au siens. « Bien dormi ? »

« Comme un mort-vivants » Plaisanta-t-elle avec un sourire avant d'embrasser le dos de la main de Finn. Elle se tourna ensuite vert Kurt. « Oh j'oubliais, Blaine viendras pas aujourd'hui, Kurt. Il est dans un drôle d'état depuis la semaine dernière. Il semble un peu déprimé mais on ignore tous pourquoi. Tu ne serais pas au courant de quelque chose par hasard ? » Demanda-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

Kurt secoua rapidement la tête. « N-Non ! Non je n'en ai aucune idée »

Rachel lui fit un sourire en coin avant de se rapprocher discrètement de lui. « Je connais la vérité, Kurt. Je peux lire dans tes pensées. C'est mon petit pouvoir de vampire. Tu dois aller lui parler Kurt. » Kurt lui adressa un regard confus puis elle se redressa. « Finn, tu serais un ange si tu m'accompagnais ! »

Finn hocha la tête en attrapant la main de Rachel. Avant qu'elle ne s'en aille, elle dit : « Tu le trouveras dans sa chambre, vas lui parler. »

Kurt se tenait nerveusement devant la porte de la chambre de Blaine, tentant de se décider à toquer. S'il entrait dans cette chambre pour lui parler, il passerait sans doute pour un imbécile complet. Mais s'il ne lui parlait pas de ce qu'il s'était passé, il allait sûrement le regretter. Il ne voulait pas perdre ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Blaine était l'un de ses meilleurs amis, quelqu'un qu'il connaissait depuis de nombreuses années et en qui il avait entièrement confiance, même s'il lui cachait certaine chose à propos de lui-même.

Il savait aussi que s'il n'allait pas, Rachel allait probablement le lui faire regretter et il allait en entendre parler pendant longtemps.

Enfin, il frappa légèrement à la porte, et attendit quelques secondes pour voir si Blaine allait répondre. Après avoir entendu un bruit venant de sa chambre, il saisit le poignet et la baissa tout doucement ouvrant ainsi la porte. Il scruta la chambre qui été plongé dans l'obscurité en essayant de repéré Blaine. Il était allongé dans son lit.

Kurt entra dans la pièce en fermant la porte derrière lui. Il se dirigea lentement sur le côté du lit où Blaine était allongé sur le côté, profondément endormi. Kurt était effrayé par la confrontation qu'il devait avoir avec le vampire après lui avoir déclamé haut et fort son amour il y a une semaine.

Blaine avait l'air si paisible quand il dormait. Son visage était si calme, une chose qu'il ne voyait qua quand le vampire était à ses côtés, mais là, endormi, il semblait tout à fait serein. Doucement, Kurt tendit sa main et caressa tendrement la joue du vampire, ses doigts dérivant légèrement sur ses lèvres douces qu'il avait embrassé il y avait peu. Il resta la, face au vampire jusqu'à ce que celui-ci n'esquisse un rapide mouvement.

Kurt sentit Blaine lui saisir le poignet et le tirer sur le lit avant de se positionner rapidement au-dessus de lui. Il sentait le corps de Blaine contre le sien, l'empêchant ainsi de faire le moindre mouvement. Kurt regardait le visage de Blaine qui était en alerte, prêt à attaquer sa proie, les yeux rouges, toutes canines dehors. Quand Blaine remarqua ce qui était la personne qui se trouvait sous lui, il sursauta s'éloignant rapidement en s'efforçant de rengainer ses dents et de revenir à la normale.

Il baissa les yeux sur Kurt et put lire la panique sur son visage : « Kurt…Je…Je »

Kurt ne savait pas comment réagir. Tout ce qu'il trouva à faire c'est pleurer. Les larmes roulaient lentement le long de ses joues de porcelaines. Il n'avait jamais vu Blaine réagir comme ça envers lui, jamais. Il savait que c'était puéril de pleurer, mais c'était la seule façon que son cerveau avait trouvé pour réagir. Il avait peur, mais il était également en confiance… parce que c'était Blaine…

Blaine se rapprocha une seconde fois de Kurt et le serra contre lui jusqu'à ce que le garçon cesse de pleurer. Il plongea ensuite son regard dans le sien et dit : « Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? Tu ne sais donc pas qu'il ne faut jamais se faufiler dans une pièce où il y a un vampire qui dort.

« Je suis d-désolé. Je ne savais pas. Rachel m'a dit de venir t-te parler parce qu'elle a lus dans nos pensé et qu'elle sait ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et moi. Mais… moi j'avais peur de devoir te parler à nouveau après ce que je t'ai dit la semaine dernière. J'avais peur que tu me déteste mais je voulais quand même que l'on parle pour mettre les choses au clair. » Balbutia-t-il. « Je ne veux pas que notre amitié s'arrête à cause de ce que je t'ais dit. Je te veux toujours à mes côtés comme ami. Rachel m'a dit de venir te parler mais maintenant je ne sais pas vraiment quoi t-te dire. Tu dois me trouver complètement stupide. Je veux dire… je me suis complètement ridiculisé et… et…et »

Blaine posa sa main sur la bouche de Kurt pour qu'il arrête son babillage constant. Il se mit à rire profondément, rayonnant aux yeux de Kurt. « Kurt, calmes-toi. Parle doucement tu bégayes et c'est une chose que tu n'avais plus fait depuis longtemps. Tu commences à devenir incohérent dans ce que tu dis… »

Kurt sentit ses joues devenir rouges et il aurait souhaité pouvoir se munir d'un oreiller pour se cacher dessous durant le siècle avenir. « D-désolé »

Blaine sourit avant de s'allonger sur le côté à droite de Kurt et de poser sa tête sur sa main, en s'appuyant sur le matelas. « Ne sois pas idiots. Rachel a simplement besoins d'arrêter de lires dans nos pensées comme si elle en avait le droit. »

Kurt hocha la tête. Il n'était pas à l'aise avec l'idée que des gens puissent s'incruster dans son esprit. « Et tu n'es pas stupide. » Continua Blaine. « Te faufiler comme tu l'as fait, tu m'as pris par surprise, c'est tout. Ne refais plus jamais ça. C'est mauvais. Quand un vampire se sent en danger, c'est l'instinct qui prends le dessus et il n'y plus aucun contrôle. J'aurais te faire quelque chose d'horrible que j'aurais regretté durant toute l'éternité. »

« Je sais et je suis vraiment désolé, c'est jus que… je devais te voir. Tu n'es pas fâché contre moi, si ? »

Blaine fit la moue. « Aurais-je une raison d'être en colère contre toi ? »

« Je-Je t'ai embrassé. » Répondit Kurt e s'asseyant, les jambes croisé, sur le lit. « Je n'avais pas le droit de le faire. J'ai probablement violé une sorte de loi vampirique en faisant ce que j'ai fait. Je sais que j'ai eu tort, mais je n'arrivais plus à contenir mes sentiments une secondes de plus. »

Blaine se mit à rire. « Kurt, détends-toi. C'était instinctif. Lorsque l'on désir vraiment quelque chose, il est normal pour les humains de satisfaire cette envie. » Blaine regarda profondément Kurt en espérant que les mots qu'il allait prononcer allaient être suffisants pour qu'il puisse enfin comprendre tout seul. « Quoi qu'il en soit Kurt, tu avais parfaitement le droit de m'embrasser. Donc non, je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. »

« Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes ? Je n'en avais pas le droit. Il n'y a que ton compagnon qui peut le faire. Et je ne le suis pas. Par conséquent je ne pouvais pas… » Kurt s'arrêta brusquement et regarda Blaine profondément.

… _tu avais parfaitement le droit de m'embrasser. Donc non, je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. _Les paroles de Blaine résonnaient dans sa tête. Blaine n'était pas en colère contre lui. Il a dit qu'il avait le droit de l'embrasser, et Kurt savait qu'un vampire au sang pur autorisait uniquement son compagnon à commettre un tel acte.

A cet instant, plusieurs fragments de sa relation avec Blaine refirent sur place. Des choses qu'il avait remarquées mais qu'il n'avait pas comprise. Blaine avait toujours été là pour lui et son père. Il avait toujours fait en sorte que Kurt soit heureux, peu importe ce que cela engageait. Il l'avait sauvé une première fois il y a dix ans, puis tous les jours, depuis cette histoire, des petits désagréments de la vie. Blaine regardait toujours Kurt avec un regard emplis de tendresse et d'amour et lui n'avait rien vu. Il l'avait toujours appelé beauté et il avait toujours fait encore que Kurt se sente aussi attirant.

Il ne pouvait en tirer qu'une seule et unique conclusion : C'était lui l'âme sœur de Blaine, son compagnon.

Kurt savait qu'il devait avoir l'air d'un idiot à en juger par le large sourire qui était dessiné sur le visage de Blaine. « Je-Je… Je suis… Tu es… » Kurt était incapable de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

Mais il n'eut pas besoin de la poser pour que Blaine puisse comprendre, et son sourire s'agrandit. « Oui, tu l'es. Et tu l'as toujours été depuis que tu es tout petit. Mais je n'avais pas le droit de te le dire, il fallait que tu le comprennes tout seul. Que tu m'avoues tes sentiments en premier. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'ai fait une promesse a ton père quand tu as perdu la mémoire. »

Kurt semblait douter de cela. « Mais… Je ne suis pas… Je ne peux pas être ton compagnon, Blaine… »

« Et pourquoi pas ? Tu ne veux pas de moi ? »

Kurt hocha rapidement la tête. « Bien sûr que si, mais tu n'es pas n'importe qui. Tu es un sang pur et je ne suis qu'un simple humain dont le père donne des cours de mécanique dans ce lycée… »

« Non, tu n'es pas qu'un simple humain. Tu es Kurt Hummel, la personne la plus extraordinaire que je connaisse. La plus importante et la plus intéressante de tout l'univers. Et je suis heureux de pouvoir dire que cette personne n'appartient qu'à moi et à moi seul. » Déclara-t-il provoquant un rougissement de la part de Kurt. « J'ai tant attendu ce jour, Kurt. Maintenant tu es enfin à moi. »

Kurt était à bout de souffle. Blaine n'avait jamais parlé de lui comme ça, avec tant d'amour et de possessivité. « Est-ce-que je rêve ? » Demanda-t-il sentant les larmes couler le long de ses joues.

"Eh bien, j'espère que non. J'ai enfin trouvé l'autre moitié de mon être, tu viens enfin de réaliser que tu étais miens » Répondit-il. « Pourquoi penser que tout ceci n'est pas réel ? »

Kurt devint vite très rouge puis il dit : « Et bien parce que j'ai… déjà rêvé de ça avant. Toi et moi, passant l'éternité ensemble… et j'espérais secrètement qu'un jour ce soit vrai… »

« Je suis très flatté de savoir que tu as déjà rêvé de moi. » Répondit le vampire avec fierté en faisant rire le garçon. « Sache une chose Kurt, je ferais en sorte que tous tes rêves deviennent une réalité. Je t'appartiens maintenant et j'ose espérait que tu es conscient que tu es à moi… ? »

Kurt hocha la tête. « Bien sûr… depuis que tu m'as sauvé cette nuit-là il y a dix ans. Je suis sûr que je suis en train de rêver, tout ça ne peut pas être vrai ! »

Blaine secoua la tête. « Tu ne rêves pas. Tu es bel et bien réveiller, mon amour. La différence entre le rêve et la réalité c'est que dans la vraie vie, tu ressens tellement mieux les choses que dans les rêves. La réalité et tellement meilleure, et ce que nous vivons est une réalité… » Blaine se pencha sur Kurt, le faisant s'allonger sur lit, et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celle du garçon avalant son gémissement.

Kurt enroula ses bras autour de la nuque de Blaine et ce dernier pressa leur poitrine l'une contre l'autre en se rapprochant. Kurt jouait avec les boucles sombres du vampire tandis qu'il essayait de ce concentré sur les lèvres de Blaine qui l'envoyaient au septième ciel.

Blaine entoura la taille de Kurt se rapprochant ainsi un peu plus de lui. Il y eut une légère bataille pour savoir qui aurait le dessus sur ce baiser mais Blaine la remporta bien rapidement faisant gémir son compagnon.

Blaine mit fin au baiser en se reculant pour contempler un Kurt haletant dont les joues était rouges…

« Tu penses toujours que tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Wow » Fut sa seule réponse.

« Wow ? C'est tout ce que ça te fait ? » Demanda-t-il faisant mine d'être contrarié.

Kurt sourit et frappa doucement le bras du vampire : « Je trouve que ça résume assez bien la situation. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de réfléchir à ce que j'allais bien pouvoir te dire en venant ici alors tu m'excuseras. »

« C'est vrai ? Moi je t'aurais dit que ce baiser était la meilleurs chose que je n'ai jamais goutté. » Dit-il en saisissant la main de Kurt pour la porter à son nez et en humer l'odeur. Il inspira profondément avant d'expirer de contentement. « Ah, cette odeur me rend fou parfois. »

« C'est une mauvaise chose ? »

Blaine secoua la tête. « Mon Dieu, non ! C'est une des choses que j'aime le plus. Ton parfum est enivrant et ne fait que me rappeler à quel point tes lèvres sont délicieuse… »

Kurt se mit à rougir encore plus. Il n'avait jamais entendu Blaine lui parler de cette façon, et il aimait la façon dont il sentait quand il le faisait. « Comment est mon odeur ? Je sais qu'on a tous un parfum diffèrent, alors qu'est-ce-que je sens ? »

« A mes yeux, l'humain en générale a une odeur plutôt fade qui me fait plus penser a de la nourriture qu'autre chose, mais avec toi… c'est diffèrent. Je sens un millions d'autre choses mille fois meilleures que toutes autres odeurs : L'odeur de l'herbe fraichement coupé, l'odeur d'une brise venus de l'océan, l'odeur d'une rose tout juste fleurie, et ma préféré, celle du miel. Mais ce que j'apprécie le plus c'est que toutes ces odeurs proviennent d'une seule et même source que je peux humer tous les jours chaque fois que j'en ai envie. »

Kurt avait déjà lu dans un des livres de la bibliothèque de la Night Class que l'odeur d'un compagnon était mille fois plus différente que les autres, et Blaine venait de le lui prouver. Kurt se sentait unique. « Oh »

Blaine hocha la tête. « Aucune autres odeur ne peut rivaliser face à la tienne, elle trop incroyable.

Kurt sourit. « Blaine, est-ce-que tu me trouves… appétissant ? »

« Honnêtement ? » Demanda Blaine. Kurt hocha la tête. « Tellement appétissant, Kurt. Ton sang je l'ai gouté tant de fois quand j'ai guéri tes blessures et pourtant je n'avais le droit qu'à une seule goutte. Mais cela a suffi à me maintenir rassasier mille fois mieux que le sang d'un autres humains. C'est pourquoi, nous les vampires au sang pur, n'avons qu'un seul et unique compagnon. Les autres vampires peuvent se nourrir des humains sans avoir peur de les transformer alors qu'une seule morsure d'un sang pur peut suffire à transformer un humain en vampire. Nous pouvons vivres du sang des humains mais le sang du compagnon est tellement meilleure et tellement plus efficaces. Ce sang surpasse, et de loin, n'importe quelle autre substance vitale. »

« Cela explique beaucoup de choses. »

« Pourquoi cette question ? Simple curiosité ou bien est-ce autre chose ? »

Kurt haussa les épaules. « Un peu des deux. Je suis curieux parce que c'est la première fois que tues entièrement honnête avec moi. La moitié de ce que tu m'as dit je l'ai lu dans un livre écrit par un vampire mais le point de vue charge en fonction du vampire. Quant à l'autre chose, je voulais simplement savoir si le fait que je sois ton compagnon ne signifiait pas que tu avais besoins de boire mon sang pour vivre ? »

Blaine hocha légèrement la tête. « C'est le cas. Mais pas de la façon que tu crois. Tu sais que si je mort quelqu'un sans lui arracher la tête après il se transforme en vampire, c'est un risque que je ne peux pas prendre avec toi. Je veux que tu en soi un, Kurt, tu n'as pas idée mais ce n'est pas le moment de négliger ce genre de morsure si tu ne veux pas en devenir un »

Kurt roula des yeux. « Blaine, je t'ai aimé pendant si longtemps. Et maintenant que je suis à toi je sais très bien qu'inévitablement, un jour ou l'autre, je serais amené à être transformé. Bien sûr que je le voudrais si ça signifiait que je pourrais être avec toi. Même si toi et moi on n'était pas ensemble, j'aurais demandais à en devenir un en contrepartie d'avoir gardé ce secret. J'ai lu dans un livre que ce genre de transformation liait deux vampires par un lien très fort. C'est vrai ? »

Blaine hocha la tête. « Oui. Quand je t'aurais transformé, toi et moi ne voudrons plus jamais être séparés. C'est difficile a expliqué mais je vais faire de mon mieux. Jeff et Nick m'ont expliqué comment ils le ressentaient ainsi que mon autre ami Thad et son compagnon Flint. Quand deux compagnons sont liés, ils aspirent constamment au contact de l'autre. Les compagnons ressentent comme une attraction entre eux de sorte qu'un des deux a toujours envie du sang de l'autre. A l'heure actuelle, toi tu ne peux pas comprendre, mais moi si. Ton sang, Kurt… Il me rend fou, il m'appel. Lorsque tu deviendras comme moi tu auras tout autant envie du mien. Si on ne se nourri pas mutuellement, notre corps peut en souffrir atrocement. On se rend mutuellement plus puissant ainsi, augmentant nos pouvoirs. »

« Toi aussi tu as un pouvoir, comme Rachel ? »

Blaine hocha la tête. « Je peux dire quand quelqu'un est en train de mentir où pas. Quand c'est le cas, une petite voix me murmure « Il ment » dans mon esprit »

« Wow, c'est plutôt cool. »

Blaine lui sourit. « Quoi qu'il en soit, comme je te le disais, nous aurons constamment envie du contact de l'autre, de se toucher, de boire le sang de l'autre. Si nous somme séparé pendant trop longtemps sans nous abreuver du sang l'un de de l'autre, nous pouvons en souffrir atrocement. Nos auras, ou nos âmes si tu préfères, se nourrissent l'une de l'autre et ne pas être ensemble peut nous rendre fous. »

« Donc, en d'autres termes, nous ne serons plus en mesures de rester séparé ne serait-ce que l'espace d'un instant. » Blaine fit un geste avec sa tête qui signifiait : _C'est à peu près ça. _« Oh et bien je pense que je peux vivres avec ça ! » Dit-il ce qui fit rire Blaine. « Une autre question, tu dis ne pas pouvoir vivre sans t'abreuver de mon sang mais tu ne peux pas me mordre puisque je ne suis pas prêt à devenir un vampire. Alors comment est-ce-qu'on est censé fonctionner ? »

Blaine sourit. « Il y a d'autres façons pour moi de boire ton sang, comme te mordiller la lèvre quand on s'embrasse… » Kurt rougis faisant sourire un peu plus le vampire « … ou je peux boire ton sang quand tu te blesse et que je te guéris. »

« Donc si je me piquait le doit avec une aiguille, tu pourrais boire mon sang ? »Demanda Kurt.

Blaine hocha la tête. « Oui mais je ne veux pas te forcer à te blesser uniquement pour ça. »

Kurt secoua la tête. « Blaine, tu as besoins de mon sang. Me causer des petites égratignures sans gravité pour que tu puisses t'abreuver de mon sang ne va pas me tuer. Je t'aime, Blaine, et je te donnerais un peu de mon sang chaque fois que tu en auras envie. »

Blaine ne put que sourire. Kurt était tellement compréhensif et honnête envers lui. Il était heureux de le savoir près de lui. « Merci, Kurt ». Blaine regarda par la baie vitré et fronça les sourcils. « Il fait nuit dehors. Je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de rentrer. Ton père va s'inquiéter. »

Kurt fronça les sourcils. « Je n'en ait pas envies. Je veux rester avec toi pour l'instant… »

Blaine sourit, se rapprochant de Kurt pour un baiser rapide et doux. « Je sais, mais nous ne serons pas séparé longtemps mon amour. Si on sortait demain ? Je peux sécher quelque cours et pourrait avoir un vrai rendez-vous qui se termines bien cette fois. Qu'est-ce-que t'en dit ?

Kurt sourit avant de se rapprocher de Blaine pour l'embrasser tendrement. « C'est d'accord »

* * *

Jeff examina la salle de classe et fronça les sourcils quand il se rendit compte que ce qu'il cherchait n'était pas là. « Où est Blaine ? Il est toujours enfermé dans sa chambre ? » Demanda-t-il a Thad qui était assis derrière une grande table en face de toute les autre accompagner de Wes et David.

Thad hocha la tête. « Oui, il a dit qu'il ne viendrait pas aujourd'hui. »

Rachel prit ensuite la parole. « C'est une bonne chose. J'ai finalement pu convaincre Kurt d'aller lui parler »

Nick, qui était assis sur Jeff, la regarda et dit. « Tu penses que Blaine va enfin dire la vérité à Kurt ? »

Rachel hocha la tête. « Oui. Si je me souviens bien, le pacte qu'il a conclu avec Burt a était remplis puisque Kurt a enfin avouer a Blaine qu'il l'aimait. Je vous parie que maintenant ils s'adonnent à des activités pas très saines dans le dortoir de la Night Class. »

Wes roula des yeux en frappa son bureau avec un marteau en bois. « S'il vous plait je ne veux pas en entendre plus. J'en supporte assez comme ça avec Jeff et Nick sans parler de Thad et Flint alors s'il vous plait n'en rajoutez pas. »

« Hey ! » S'écria Thad en rougissant. « Flint et moi ne sommes pas de la même trempe que Jeff et Nick. »

« Balivernes : » Commença Davis. « Quand Flint et toi êtes séparé tout comme maintenant tu deviens ennuyeux à mourir. En revanche quand vous êtes ensembles, des bouchons d'oreille ne suffisent pas à couvrir le bruit que vous faites. »

Thad laissant tomber sa tête sur le bureau en gémissant « Ce que Flint et moi faisons ne vous regarde pas. Arrêter d'en parler. »

Tous les élèves de la Night Class se mit a soupiré devant ce spectacle affligeant avant de retourner vaquer à leurs occupation.

* * *

Kurt, lui, marchait joyeusement jusque sa maison, sautillant presque. Blaine avait promis de l'emmener dans un bon restaurant demain. Un endroit qu'il connaissait et ce devait être la grande classe, il devait donc bien s'habiller pour l'occasion. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire à la minute où il entrerait dans sa chambre, trouver la tenue parfaites pour Blaine.

En marchant au bord de la forêt, chose qu'il avait toujours faite lors de ces patrouilles les autres nuits, il entendit un léger rire venant des arbres. Il fronça les sourcils. Tous les élèves de la Night Class et en classe et tous les élèves de la Day Class était censé être dans leur dortoir. Il s'arrêta et se concentra pour écouter attentivement pour déterminer l'endroit précis d'où venait le rire. Il aperçut deux silhouettes mais il ne put déterminer qui c'était à cause de l'obscurité. Il ne pouvait pas voir leurs visages.

« Qui est là ? » Demanda-t-il

Il entendit à nouveau le même ricanement puis une fois familière dit : « Ce n'est rien que nous, Hummel. Il est temps pour toi de nous suivre. » Les yeux de Kurt s'écarquillèrent. C'était Karofsky qui sortait de l'obscurité, suivi d'une fille blonde à la peau pâle portant des lunettes.

« Q-Qu'est-ce-que vous faites ici ? » Demanda-t-il les yeux rivé sur Karofsky.

La jeune fille grogna. « Nous sommes ici pour t'emmener voir Sue, elle aimerait vraiment te rencontrer. » Répondit la jeune fille avant de se tourner vers Karofsky. « Fait ce que tu as à faire, je n'ai pas envie de m'éterniser ici moi ».

« Avec plaisir, Becky » Déclara Karofsky avant de foncé sur Kurt. Ce dernier se mit à courir mais un choc violent heurta son crâne, puis tout devint noir, et il fut plongé dans l'obscurité…


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

Tous les sangs purs possèdent un pouvoir qui leurs sont propres. Les âmes sœur peuvent soit avoir un pouvoir identiques, ce qui signifie qu'ils ont les mêmes capacités, soit avoir des pouvoirs totalement opposé, ce qui signifie qu'ils se complètent l'un l'autre tout en étant différents. Un bon exemple : Flint Wilson et Thaddeus Harwood : Flint a la capacité de crée des chocs super sonique plutôt grave tandis que Thad peut faire monter sa voix jusqu'à une si grande octave qu'il peut frapper l'inconscient de qui bon lui semble. Tous les opposent au niveau de leur pouvoir et pourtant ils se complètent. Chaque pouvoir est unique et chaque vampire a une façon bien définie de l'utiliser.

~Sandy Ryerson, "The Beast Known As the Vampire"

* * *

Kurt ouvrit lentement les yeux, choses qu'il regretta bien vite lorsqu'il eut la sensation que ses paupières allait s'arracher en faisant cela. Qu'avait-on bien pu lui faire pour que ses yeux le fassent autant souffrir ? Il prit une profonde inspiration essayant de calmer ses nerfs mais une odeur lui fit regretter ce geste également. Qu'est-ce-qui pouvait bien sentir comme ça ? Il se redressa frottent ses yeux endoloris et se mit à regarder autour de lui pour essayer de comprendre où il était. Il était dans une pièce dont les murs étaient faits de pierres grises. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre et il faisait sombre. La seule source de lumière ce trouvait être une lampe de chevet poser sur une petite table à côté du lit sur lequel il était allongé. Kurt tentait de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé, mais son esprit demeurait flou. Il se souvenait avoir été parlé a Blaine après que Rachel le lui ait demandé. Il se rappelait de tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit. Il se souvenait ensuite être parti pour rentrer chez lui après que Blaine lui ais proposé de se voir le lendemain.

Il écarquilla les yeux en sortant de son lit avant de secouer la tête comme pour essayer de se reconcentrer. Il se précipita vers la porte de la chambre et essaya de tourner la poignée, mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir bouger. Il était enfermé. Il grogna en donnant un coup sur la porte. Il avait baissé sa garde. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? Se laisser avoir par cet idiot de Karofsky ! Il était bien plus intelligent et malin que ça tout de même !

« Hey ! Est-ce-que quelqu'un m'entends ? » Cria-t-il à travers la porte ce qui était complètement inutile. Il se laissa glisser au sol en s'appuyant sur la porte, les larmes coulant à flot sur son visage. Il était coincé.

Comment réussirait-il à sortir de là ?

* * *

Blaine approchait de la maison Hummel heureux et soudain plus léger. Il était content de ne plus avoir à cacher ses sentiments, il se sentait libre. Il se demandait si Kurt en avait parlé à son père, s'il lui avait dit avoir découvert qu'il avait toujours été le compagnon de Blaine. _Je me demande comment il a réagi… _pensa-t-il avant de prendre une grande inspiration pour frapper à la porte. Grace à son ouïe de vampire il arrivait à entendre chaque son de la maison. Il entendait des sanglots suivit des bruit de pas se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit rapidement.

Blaine avait déjà vue un Burt en colère et même un Burt souriant, mais c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait comme ça. Les yeux de Burt était rouges et gonflés, de colère et de tristesse mélangé à de l'angoisse. Son visage était tout aussi rouge, comme si il avait passé des heures à se frotter sans parler de ses vêtements qui étaient tout froissé.

Blaine fut immédiatement inquiété. « Burt, qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

Burt grogna, oubliant totalement le fait qu'il était un humain et Blaine un vampire au sang pur. Il attrapa Blaine par le col de sa chemise en l'amenant vers lui pour un face-à-face. « Espèce d'ordure ! Où est-il ? Qu'est-ce-que tu as fait de mon fils ! »

Blaine haussa les sourcils. « Mais qu'est-ce-que vous racontez !? »

Burt examina le visage du sang pur emplis de confusion. Il desserra son emprise sur lui. « Kurt n'est pas rentré hier soir… »

Cette seule phrase eut l'effet d'un coup de massue sur le cœur de Blaine. « Q-Quoi ? »

Burt semblait désemparé. « Il n'est pas rentré hier soir. Finn l'a dit qu'il était allé parler avec toi mais il n'est pas revenues de son tour de garde habituel juste après. J'ai alors pensé qu'il avait dû tout comprendre et qu'il était donc resté avec toi… »

« C'est le cas… répondit Blaine. »

« Mais le matin venu il n'était toujours pas rentré à la maison alors j'ai essayé de l'appeler mais son téléphone était éteint.

Blaine ne put s'empêcher de grogner en aidant Burt à rentrer à l'intérieur de la maison Hummel jusqu'au salon où se trouvait Carole Finn et Rachel, assis sur le canapé. Ils levèrent les yeux vers Burt et Blaine lorsqu'ils entrèrent.

« Dieu merci tu es là. J'ai essayé de leur dire que j'avait envoyé Kurt te voir avant d'être parti. » Dit Rachel en laissant sa place a Burt.

« Merci Rachel, c'est gentil de ta part. » Dit Blaine alors qu'il prenait place sur le fauteuil en face de Burt « Burt, je vous jure que j'ai renvoyé Kurt chez vous une fois que nous avions fini de parler de nous. J'aurais dû le raccompagner… »

Burt secoua la tête. « Inutile de te sentir coupable gamin. Tu ne pouvait pas savoir ce qui allait arriver. Le plus important maintenant c'est de le retrouver. »

Blaine hocha la tête. « Je ne pourrais être plus d'accord avec vous. Le compagnon de Jeff, un de mes amis proches, pourrait nous aider. Il se nomme Nick Duval, vous devez avoir entendu parler de lui, c'est un vrai rat de bibliothèque. Il a le pouvoir de pister les gens et de savoir où se trouve cette personne, mais il ne le fait pas souvent car ce procédé demande beaucoup d'énergie. Nous pouvons essayer de retrouver Kurt grâce à lui mais pour ce faire il nous faudrait… »

« Dites-moi. Je lui donnerais absolument tout ce qu'il veut. » Déclara Burt.

« Il aura besoin de votre sang Puisque Kurt est toujours humains et qu'il n'a pas ingérer mon sang, nous ne partageons pas le même ADN ce qui m'empêche de lui donner le mien. Pour pister quelqu'un il a besoin du sang d'un membre de la famille. Vous êtes son père, aussi vous ^tes le seul a pouvoir remplir ce rôle. C'est très douloureux car il va littéralement enfoncer ses crocs dans votre chair et ingérer le maximum de sang pour établir une connexion. »

« Il n'est pas un sang pur ? »

Blaine secoua la tête. « Non, Jeff l'est en revanche. Nick est un simple vampire. Il est vraiment adorable, il fera de son mieux pour être doux, mais la morsure qu'il vous fera ne sera pas comme toutes les autres. Lorsque nous nous servons de nos crocs, nous émettons des phéromones ce qui fait que la personne mordu ne sent rien se ce n'est quelque fois du plaisir, mais cette morsure ne sera pas agréable du tout. »

« Je me moque complètement de la douleur tout ce que je veux c'est qu'il retrouve mon fils. Maintenant qu'il sait qu'il est ton âme sœur on doit le préparer. » Déclara Burt en se levant. « Emmenez-moi a Nick, je veux qu'il retrouve mon fils sain et sauf. Maintenant. »

* * *

Kurt, qui s'était assoupi devant la porte, sentit qu'on était en train de le bousculer en essayant de l'ouvrir. Il se leva rapidement en se précipitant de l'autres côté de la pièce et la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître une femme. Elle était grande, bien plus que lui. Ses cheveux très blond étaient cours et elle avait l'air d'être le genre de personnes qui se maintenait en forme a en juger par le survêtement rouge qu'elle portait.

Ses yeux étaient d'un rouge luisant, elle regardait Kurt avec insistance et curiosité. « Mon dieu, tu as bien grandi et tu t'es transformé en une magnifique créature, porcelaine. » Fit-elle remarquer.

Kurt déglutit. « Q-Sui êtes-vous ? »

Elle sourit en montrant toutes ses dents. « Je m'appelle Sue Sylvester. »

« Pourquoi est-ce-que je suis ici ? Qu'est-ce-que vous me voulez ? » Demanda le jeune garçon.

Son sourire s'élargit. « Pour le moment, la même chose que ta mère, Elisabeth. »

Kurt se raidit. « Vous connaissez ma mère ? »

Sue hocha la tête. « Je l'ai connues. C'était une femme forte, courageuse entière. C'était un sang pur absolument remarquable. Elle était ma meilleure amie… du moins jusqu'à ce que je la trahisse… »

« Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? »

« Parce que je te voulais, et qu'elle ne m'a laissé t'avoir. » Répondit-elle avec un simple haussement d'épaule.

Kurt frissonna. « P-Pourquoi me vouloir ? Je ne suis pas comme vous, je ne suis qu'un simple humain…

Sue rit à pleine gorge emplissant la pièce de sa voix. « Mon dieu, Kurt Hummel, tu es vraiment drôle. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu es vraiment n'est-ce-pas ? »

Kurt frissonna. "W-Pourquoi voulez-vous de moi? Je suis juste un simple humain ..." Kurt ne répondit pas, mais arborait tout de même un air confus. « Hmm, c'est bien ce que je pensais. Que dirais-tu de m'accompagner dans la salle a manger pour manger un morceau. Je voudrais te raconter une petite histoire te concernant. Je suis sûre que tu la trouveras… très, très intrigante. »

* * *

Finn, Burt et Carole suivi de Rachel était dans la salle communes du dortoir de la Night Class, attendant que Blaine ne revienne accompagné de Nick. Rachel lisait dans l'esprit de Burt qu'il était inquiet pour Kurt. Elle voulait essayer de le calmer.

« Burt, ne vous inquiétez pas. Nick sais très bien comment utiliser son pouvoir. S'il y a quelqu'un qui peut retrouver Kurt c'est bien lui. Qui plus est, aidé par le pouvoir de Jeff, nous somme sûr de réussir. Il peut voir absolument tout ce que Nick voit et ce qu'il aura envie de lui montrer, nous aurons la possibilité de lire dans ses pensées aussi si cela peut nous aider. Je serais en mesures de voir ce qu'il voit et que je sais que mes visions sont très nettes. Nous allons retrouver Kurt. » Expliqua-t-elle en frottant le dos de Burt pour l'apaiser. « Et avec Blaine a nos côté pour diriger notre groupes, nous sommes sûrs de le retrouver. Blaine est capable de savoir quand quelqu'un dit la vérité ou non il peut donc obtenir des informations sans craindre un leurre. »

« C'est plutôt cool ! Qui d'autres à ce genres de pouvoir ? » Demanda Finn.

Rachel devant l'impatience de son compagnon. « Noah peut contrôler le feu. Thad peut blesser quelqu'un rien qu'avec le son de sa voix et Flint, son compagnon, peut créer des chocs super sonique. Quinn peut séduire n'importe qui et l'obliger a faire ce qu'elle veut sans utiliser la contrainte. Santana manies les armes comme personnes. David possède le même pouvoir que moi mais lui il est obligé de toucher la personne pour y réussir et son meilleur ami, Wes, qui n'est pas u sang pur, peut contrôler les émotions des autres de telle sorte qu'il a toujours su nous garder sous contrôle lorsque nous avions tendance à déborder… »

Rachel s'arrêta au moment où Jeff pénétra dans la pièce, un grand verre de jus d'orange a la main. « Bonjour, je suis Jeff. » Dit-il en s'asseyant et en posant le verres de jus d'orange sur la table a café en face de Burt. « Nick et Blaine arrivent tout de suite. Monsieur Hummel. Ce verre de jus d'orange et pour vous. Une fois que Nick aura terminé vous aurez besoin de retrouver des forces et un taux de sucre normal »

« Merci » Répondit Burt.

« Pas de problème. On est ravi de pouvoir aider les Hummel. Kurt est quelqu'un de génial et plus tôt on l'aura ramené parmi nous mieux ce sera. » Dit-il avec un clin d'œil lorsque Nick pénétra dans la pièce, Blaine sur ses talons.

« Bonjour Monsieur Hummel » Salua Nick avant de donner un doux baiser a Nick. « Je m'appelle Nick et c'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance même si je sais les circonstances ne favorise pas la réciprocité. » Dit-il en lui tendant une main que Burt serra.

« C'est quand même un plaisir. » Déclarât-il.

Nick fit un petit sourire en s'approchant un peu plus près de Burt, avant de s'assoir sur la petite table en face de lui. « Blaine m'a dit qu'il vous avait expliquez ce qui allait globalement se passer. »

Burt hocha la tête et enroula sa manche découvrant ainsi son avant-bras qu'il tandis au vampire. « Allez-y. Plus tôt ce sera fait, plus tôt nous pourrons retrouver mon fils. »

Nick hocha la tête en saisissant le bras de Burt qu'il rapprocha se son visage. Il ferma les yeux en respirant tandis que ses crocs s'agrandissaient. Il regarda Burt dans l'attente que celui-ci lui donne le feu vert, ce qu'il fit, avant de planter ses crocs dans la chair de Burt qui en gémit de douleur.

* * *

Kurt était assis nerveusement en face de la table ronde ornée de tous types de nourritures. En face de lui se tenait Sue qui sirotait un verre de liquide rouge foncé. Kurt n'avait pas besoin d'y voir de plus près pour remarquer que c'était du sang.

« Tu n'es pas affamé porcelaine ? Je te jure que la nourriture n'est pas empoisonnée. »

« Je n'ai pas faim. » Dit-il en attrapant un verre d'eau glacée dont il but quelque gorgée pour apaiser sa gorge sèche.

« Comme tu veux. » Dit-elle en haussant les épaules. « Maintenant, comme tu as pu le constater, j'ai eu recourt a l'aide de Karofsky et de Becky pour t'amener ici mais la grande question est… pourquoi ? » Kurt hocha la tête. « Comme je vous l'ais dit tout à l'heure, j'étais l'une des meilleures amies de ta mère. Vois-tu je ne suis qu'un vampire qui a été engendré par un petit voyou un avait faim. Il pensait m'avoir laissée pour morte mais cet imbécile a omis de m'arracher la tête. Je suis restée la pendant des jours à mourir lentement. Quand ma transformation s'était enfin achevée, ta mère, Elisabeth, m'a trouvée. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle avait senti l'odeur de mon sang et que c'était ce qui l'avait amené jusqu'à moi. Elle m'a ramené chez elle où son mari, Burt, l'attendait. Ils m'ont aidé à traverser l'épreuve de la transformation puisque je n'avais pas pu m'abreuver du sang de mon créateur pour me faciliter la transition. Je ne pouvais pas retourner d'où je venais sous peine d'être tué, alors ils m'ont offert un toit. J'ai vécu avec eux pendant deux ans… puis ta mère est tombée enceinte de toi. » Elle s'arrêta soupirant en se remémorant tous ses souvenirs. « Ils étaient si heureux. Mes meilleurs amis avaient enfin réussi à avoir un enfant après tant d'années d'efforts. Mais la grosses s'était avérée difficile ta mère étant un vampire au sang pur et ton père un simple humain. Lorsqu'un vampire tombe enceinte, elle aspire constamment à se nourrir de sang afin de pouvoir alimenter l'enfant qu'elle porte en elle. Ta mère avait beaucoup de mal à se contrôler lorsqu'elle se trouvait près de ton père. Mais après neuf mois qui n'étaient pas de tout repos, tu es finalement venu au monde. Mais tu étais né avec une odeur différente. Tu étais diffèrent d'un humain ou bien d'un vampire. Ni ton père ni ta mère ne savait ce que tu étais. Il pensait que tu étais un humain, comme Burt, ce qui ne les a pas conduits à chercher plus loin. Mais moi oui. J'avais lu énormément de chose sur la créature que je suis aujourd'hui, pour essayer d'en apprendre plus sur le nouveau moi et à la minute où je t'ai vu, j'ai su ce que tu étais, mais je n'ai rien dit. Puis, quand tu avais un mois, il est apparu. » Dit-elle en se la zones entre ses deux yeux.

« Qui ? » Demanda Kurt.

« Ton compagnon… Blaine Anderson. Il se promenait dans les bois, il chassait, quand il a senti ton parfum. Il a suivi ton odeur jusque notre petit chalet, celui où nous vivions à l'époque. Il a frappé à notre porte, Burt a été ouvrir, et il s'est présenté, comme le gentleman qu'il était. Il a expliqué a Elizabeth l'odeur qu'il avait senti et elle avait tout de suite compris qu'il était le compagnon de son fils, parce qu'elle avait ressenti la même chose avec ton père. Elle l'a accueilli les bras ouvert, et c'est là qu'ils ont découvert ce que tu étais vraiment… grâce à lui. Il leur a dit la vérité, il leur a tout raconté. Il leur a aussi dit que je leur avais menti, et que j'avais toujours su ce que tu étais. »

Kurt déglutit. « Et alors ? Je suis quoi ? »

Elle lui sourit.

* * *

« Ce que ça fait mal ! » Se plaignit Burt lorsque les crocs de Nick s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair pour s'abreuver du sang dont il avait le lien pour faire la connexion.

« Nick dit qu'il est désolé » Déclara Jeff en inclinant la tête sur le côté lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Nick envahir sa tête. « Il dit que la connexion est établit, et qu'il peut sentir Kurt. Il est tout près, non loin d'ici ? Bon, moins grande est la distance, plus vite on le ramènera » Déclara Jeff enthousiaste.

Nick grommela en fermant les yeux pour essayer de se concentrer sur l'endroit où se trouvait Kurt. Il pouvait voir le chemin qu'il avait emprunté, et il espérait que son compagnon pouvait le voir lui aussi.

« Oui, tu as raison. Cela me semble familier, continue. » Déclara Jeff en s'asseyant aux côté de Nick qui observait les images passer devant lui. « On y est presque. Encore un peu… traverse cette porte…Passe cette pièce. » Il ferma les yeux en essayant de se concentrer sur ce que voyait Nick. « Allons y. Oui, moi aussi j'entends des voix. Oui, c'est la voix de Kurt, et l'autre… c'est celle d'une femme. Je crois que je connais cette voix. Continue, on a besoins de savoir dans quelle pièce ils sont pour savoir qui elle est. » Jeff ferma encore plus fort les yeux tout comme Nick. Ils continuaient à chercher.

« Burt ? Chéri est-ce-que ça va ? » Demanda Carole quand elle vit a quel point Burt était pâle. Burt hocha la tête en réponse.

Blaine lui frotta le dos. « Ne vous en faites pas, Nick va bientôt le trouver. »

« Il est la Nick, là-bas » Déclara Jeff « Nous y voilà, nous y sommes presque… juste encore un peu. Un tout petit peu plus loin… Là ! Il est là ! Il est avec… » Jeff eut le souffle coupé en ouvrant brusquement les yeux. Nick, lui, était devenus haletant en libérant le bras de Burt de son emprise. Il toussa avant de s'effondrer au sol. « Nick » Cria Jeff en rattrapant de justesse son compagnon avant que sa tête n'aille se fracasser contre le sol. Il le hissa facilement le faisant s'assoir sur le canapé. « Aller Nick. Réveilles toi ! Réveilles toi ! »

Nick émit un petit gémissement en ouvrant lentement les yeux pour découvrir ceux de Jeff. « Jeff… » Il semblait bouleverser.

« Clame-toi Nick. C'est fini elle ne peut plus te faire de mal. » Murmura-t-il d'un ton apaisant. Il dirigea son regard vers Blaine. « On sait qui a Kurt, mais on a un problème. »

« Qui-est-ce ? » Demanda Blaine lorsqu'il vit Rachel le souffle coupé et la main devant la bouche.

Jeff caressa tendrement la joue de Nick avant de répondre. « C'est Sue. Sue Sylvester. »

* * *

Kurt déglutit. « Et alors ? Je suis quoi ? »

Elle sourit. « Tu es un Level A, une créature spécial, très spécial. Plusieurs personnes mourraient pour mettre la main sur toi. Je t'ai voulu à la minute où j'ai senti ton odeur, mais ce fut ma mort quand Anderson s'est mis à tourner autour de toi. Son pouvoir est très intéressant. Etre capable de dire si une personne dit la vérité ou non. Il a su lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Il savait que je te voulais et que j'étais u danger pour toi. Il t'a pris dans ses bras et a refusé de s'en aller lorsque tes parents m'ont jeté dehors. Il leur avait fait savoir que je voulais t'emmener loin d'eux, et de lui, et Blaine à refuser qu'une telle chose se produise. Quand ils sont entendus parler de mon projet, ils se sont tournés vers moi et m'ont forcé à quitter notre maison. Mais je t'ai maintenant. Et je ne vais pas t'abandonner à Anderson sans m'être battu. J'ai eu à mes côté quelqu'un comme toi avant, mais on me l'a enlevé. Mon tendre Nicholas. Tu l'as remplacé. Tu es à moi. Ma créature si spéciale.

Kurt avait du mal a parler. « M-Mais quelle genre de créature suis-je ? » Réussi-t-il à articuler.

« Un mélange entre un être humain et un vampire, une créature inestimable. » Dit-elle simplement.

« Qu'est-ce-que ça veut dire ? »

« Mon cher Kurt » Dit-elle en soupirant. « Tu es un peu comme moi, mais un peu diffèrent. Tu es ce que l'on appelle un hybride, c'est le terme le plus exact que je puisse te donner. »

« Mais qu'est-ce-que c'est ? Arrêter de tourner autour du pot ! Cria-t-il. « Qu'est-ce-que je suis exactement ? »

Sue sourit malicieusement avant de prononcer un seul mot : « Dhampir »


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

Le Dhampir est un être unique, très rare et très précieux. Ils sont le résultat d'un accouplement entre un vampire et un sang pur, ils sont considérés comme des êtres sacrés. Leur faire du mal est une chose absolument interdite. C'est une chose taboue chez les vampires. Le Dhampir ne peut être liés qu'avec un sang pur. Le vampire qui a la chance d'être avec l'une de ces créatures, doit le protéger au péril de sa vie.

~Sandy Ryerson, "The Beast Known As the Vampire"

* * *

Blaine ne savait pas comment une telle chose avait pu se produire, mais son monde venait de s'effondrer. « Non… » Dit-il en secouant la tête. « Non c'est un possible. Elle ne peut pas l'avoir ! » Blaine serra les point si fort que quelques gouttes de sang s'échappèrent de son poing.

Burt semblait être dans le même état que lui. « Comment a-t-elle fait pour le retrouvé ? »

« Qui ? » Demandèrent Carole et Finn en même temps.

Burt soupira. Il avait oublié qu'il ne leur avait jamais parlé d'elle. Aussi rapidement que possible, il leur explique toute l'histoire, du moins ce dont il se rappelait. Il leur expliqua ce que Kurt était vraiment, comment Elizabeth et lui avait rencontré Sue et comment elle avait essayé de leur prendre leur petit garçon simplement parce qu'il était un Dhampir. « Je ne sais pas comme, mais elle a réussi à le retrouver… » Dit-il à la fin de ses explications. « Nous devons le remmener avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

« D'accord » Grogna Jef toujours en soutenant Nick qui était sur le canapé. « Cette sorcière mérite de pourrie en enfer après tout le mal qu'elle a fait ! » Déclara-t-il alors que Nick ouvrait la bouche pour mordre le cou de son compagnon. Jeff sursauta légèrement mais se sentit tout de suite apaiser lorsque Nick se mit à boire son sang.

Burt se tourna vers lui avec un regard interrogateur. « Tu as déjà eu affaire à elle ? »

Jeff hocha la tête en caressant tendrement la tête de son compagnon qui continuait à s'abreuver de son sang. « Nick était un Dhampir quand il était plus petit. Il avait environ cinq ou six ans quand elle l'a arraché à sa famille. Elle les a tous tué sous ses yeux pour ensuite le cacher, loin du monde. Il était son animal de compagnie. C »est comme ça qu'elle l'appelait. Il est resté avec ce monstre pendant dix ans et il ne pouvait pas lui échapper. Il a essayé, mais chaque fois qu'il était sur le point de réussir, elle parvenait à le retrouver, tuant quiconque avait osé l'aider dans sa fuite. Nick avait ensuite arrêté toute tentative d'évasion, se contentant de vivre misérablement avec cette femme jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui fasse confiance en croyant qu'il n'essaierait plus de la quitter. Un jour ils se sont rendu en ville tous les deux pour que Sue puisse trouver de quoi se nourrir et aussi parce que Nick était malade je pense. Comme elle avait confiance en lui, elle l'a laissé tout seul dans la voiture en lui disant qu'elle reviendrait vite avant d'aller sur le marché trouvé ce dont elle avait besoin.

« Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'est que quelqu'un comme moi passerais a côté de cette fameuse voiture. C'est là que je suis tombé sur Nick. » Déclara le blond tandis que Nic libérait son cou de son emprise. Jeff essuya de son pouce une goutte de sang qui coulait de la bouche de son compagnon avant de porter son doigt à sa bouche pour lécher son propre sang. « Au début, quand je me suis approché de la voiture, j'ai d'abord pensé « Oh le pauvre, je me demande s'il est malade. » Mais quand j'ai essayé de capter son odeur pour voir si sa santé était défaillante, l'odeur m'a tellement troublé que mes jambes se sont affaiblies si bien que j'ai failli me retrouver par terre. Quand il a remarqué que je l'observais, il s'est tourné vers moi et à la minute où j'ai aperçu ses yeux bruns, j'ai su qu'il était à moi. Je savais que c'était lui mon compagnon, mais je savais également qu'il était spécial. Son odeur n'était semblable à aucune autre. Il sentait le lys mélangé avec du caramel, mais le seul mot capable de vraiment décrire cette odeur c'était « pureté ». On ne croirait pas comme ça mais j'ai lu énormément de livres sur les vampires et autres créatures du genre, et quand je l'ai rencontré, je me suis rappelé de ce que j'ai lu, j'ai su tout de suite que c'était un Dhampir. »

Nick sourit, montrant enfin une expression heureuse. « Il s'est aperçu qu'il n'y avait personnes aux alentour avant d'arracher la portière de la voiture et ensuite il m'a pris dans ses bras. Puis il m'a dit « C'est bon min amour, je m'appelle Jeff et je suis là maintenant. Je vais prendre soins de toi, toi mon âme sœur. Laisse-moi t'emmener loin, quelque pars où nous serons en sécurité et heureux pour toujours. » Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui ai fait confiance à cette époque, mais je l'ai quand même laissé m'emmener. Il m'a expliqué ce que j'étais, quelque chose que Sue n'avait pas réellement fait. Un mois plus tard il est venu me chercher et je l'ai laissé me transformer en vampire. »

Jeff sourit à son compagnon. « Je t'aime, énormément. Je ne laisserais personne te faire de mal une nouvelle fois. Tu es en sécurité ici avec moi et les autres. Ce sera la même chose pour Kurt quand nous l'aurons enfin retrouvé.

« Je sais » Répondit Nick dit-il en se redressant afin de pouvoir laisser la liberté à Jeff de se relever. « Ne devons retrouver Kurt. Je ne veux pas que Kurt endure les mêmes douleurs mentales que j'ai dû subir par le passer. Je sais où il est, et on doit le ramener. Ce soir. »

* * *

Kurt avait l'impression que ses sens l'abandonner à l'entente de ce mot. Un Dhampir. C'était absolument impossible. Il ne pouvait pas en être un, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Il savait ce que c'était. Il avait lu énormément de chose sur le sujet. Mais il ne pouvait toujours pas croire qu'il était l'une de ses créatures. Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il ne pouvait pas être aussi important, aussi… sacré. N'est-ce-pas ?

« V-Vous vous mentez… » Dit-il après un moment de réflexion.

Sue secoua la tête. « Je ne me trompe pas, très cher. Je peux sentir l'odeur de ton sang. Les Dhampir ont une odeur qui n'est pas comparable. Ton odeur est si… pure. Ron sang ne peux être souillé. Les vampires voient le sang des Dhampir comme quelque chose de paradisiaque de par sa pureté. Je trouve cette odeur assez alléchante si je puis me permettre. Je sais que vous en êtes un non seulement parce que vous êtes le doux petit garçon de Burt et d'Elizabeth, mais aussi parce que vous avez la même odeur que mon petit Nicholas. C'était l'une des plus belles pièces de ma collection. Mais ensuite, ce Sang Pur, Sterling, me la voler, résultat il ne me reste plus que toi »

Nicholas ? Sterling ? Pourquoi ses noms sonnèrent si familier ? Kurt réfléchit quelque seconde avant de voir ses yeux s'écarquiller devant la révélation.

« Oh Gaga ! Vous parlez de Jeff et Nick ! Nick est un Dhampir lui aussi ? »

Sue secoua la tête. « Il le fut, jusqu'à ce que Sterling ne le transforme. Il possède toujours son odeur originelle, mais elle est mélangée avec celle de ce sang pur, il n'a plus aucune valeur à mes yeux. Quand j'ai su que je ne pouvais pas vaincre Blaine, je suis parti à la recherche d'une autre créature comme toi. Je ne l'ai trouvé que longtemps après. Je voulais plus de puissance. Alors quand je l'ai trouvé, j'ai supprimé toute sa famille pour l'emmener avec moi. Je voulais faire la même chose avec les tiens, mais Blaine gardait un œil sur toi et ton père. Il m'était impossible de t'approcher. J'ai dû attendre le bon moment, celui où il baisserait sa garde, pour pouvoir t'attraper. Maintenant je t'ais… »

Kurt saisit fermement sa tête, partagé entre la frustration de s'être fait avoir et ce maudit mal de tête qui était de retour.

« Oh, Kurt, tu as mal à la tête très cher ? » Kurt Gémit. « Depuis combien de temps as-tu tous ses maux de tête. »

« Un moment. » murmura-t-il faiblement, essayant d'apaiser la douleur qui frappait ses tempes.

Elle rit. « Eh bien, tu ne peux t'en rendre qu'à ta mère pour cela. C'est uniquement de sa faute. »

Kurt releva brusquement la tête. « Quo ? Pourquoi devrais-je blâmer à mère ? »

« Les maux de tête constant que tu subi sont un signe montrant que quelqu'un utilise une très forte emprise sur toi. Je sais pertinemment que c'est une chose vraie parce que tu ne te souviens de rien concernant ton passé et de ta véritable nature. Je suis sûre qu'elle s'en est chargée juste avant de mourir. »

« Vous disiez que c'était vous qui l'aviez tuée. » Dit-il froidement.

Sue fit un geste de la main. « Oui, pardon, juste avant que je ne la tue. Quoi qu'il en soit, je sais que Blaine t'a retrouvé dans ces bois alors que tu ne savais absolument rien de toi ni de l'endroit où tu te trouvais. Un de mes espions se trouvait sur les lieux ce soir-là. Il ma rapporter votre petite conversation et aussi la tristesse sur le visage d'Anderson. »

« De toute façon cette… emprise ne peut être retiré, non ? »

« Oh mais bien sûr que si, Porcelaine. »

Kurt la regarda sceptique. « Ah oui ? Et comment ? »

Sue arborait un sourire malicieux. « Laisses-moi te transformer en vampire. Ainsi tout tes souvenir te serons rendu… »

* * *

Blaine avait convoqué tous les vampires ne la Night Class dans la salle de réception pour expliquer la situation aussi brièvement que possible. Il devait être sûr que tout le monde savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Cela allait être une mission compliqué mais il savait qu'il finirait par ramener Kurt sain et sauf parmi eux.

« Sue est quelqu'un de très vicieux alors ne la laissez pas vous manipuler, elle ou bien ses sbires. Notre mission est simple : Récupérer Kurt et le ramener sain et sauf ici. »

Puck brandit fièrement son poing en l'air. « Ouais ! On aura le droit de massacrer ses pantins patron ? Parce que j'ai mon poing qui me démange et qui réclame une bonne bagarre… »

Blaine sourit face aux pitreries du vampire. Ils étaient amis depuis très longtemps et se connaissaient mieux que personnes. « Oui, Puck, tu as le droit. Vous avez le droit de vous occuper de qui vous voulez, mais Sue est à moi… elle est à moi » Grogna-t-il

Puck hocha la tête. « On te la laisse. Elle t'a pris ton compagnon, alors il est normale que tu te venge comme il se doit. Aucun d'entre nous ne se dressera sur ton chemin. »

« Merci » Dit Blaine en se tournant vers les Hummel qui était toujours assis sur le divan autour de Burt tandis qu'il buvait son verre de jus d'orange. « Je veux que vous restiez ici. Vous serez en sécurité et vous vous serez aussi présent lorsque l'on remmènera Kurt. Rachel aussi tu restes. Je te mettrais au courant de la situation par pensées. » Rachel hocha la tête. « Burt, Carole, Finn, Kurt rentrera la maison, même si je dois en mourir. »

Burt fronça les sourcils. « Ne dis pas ça Blaine. Tu es son compagnon. C'est ton rôle à présent de protéger Kurt et ce pour l'éternité et lorsque tu le transformeras, tu seras là pour lui. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas mourir ce soir Blaine. Tu sauveras mon fils, ton compagnon, et vous rentrerez tous les deux sain et sauf. Tu comprends ? »

Blaine hocha la tête. « Oui, Burt. » Il se tourna ensuite vers ses amis. « Les amis, je ne vous remercierez jamais assez pour ce que vous allez faire pour moi. Je vous promets de vous récompenser comme il se doit lorsque toute cette histoire sera enfin terminée.

Beaucoup d'entre eux haussèrent les épaules se moquant de recevoir ou non une récompense. Ils voulaient que Blaine soit heureux et si pour cela ils devaient l'aider à sauver son compagnon, ils le feraient.

Puck leva une main en l'ait. « C'est parti tout le monde ! Allons sauver le Dhampir en détresse ! »

* * *

Kurt regarda Sue fermer la porte derrière elle en prenant soin de la verrouiller. Il soupira en s'allongeant sur son lit en roulant sur le côté droit pour faire face au mur de pierre. Il laissa quelque larme s'échapper de ses beaux yeux bleus. Comment pouvait-elle lui demander ça… ? Comment pouvait-elle oser lui demander de le transformer ? Il ne voulait être transformé que par une seule et unique personne… il ne voulait être lié qu'à une seule et unique personne pour le reste de son existence : Blaine. Il ferma les yeux, laissant le vampire envahir son esprit. Il avait envie de le revoir. Il voulait laisser ses mains s'emmêler dans les boucles sombres du sang pur. Il voulait embrasser Blaine jusqu'à en perdre le souffle. Il voulait que Blaine le touche, lui caresse tendrement la joue avec sa douceur qui n'appartenait qu'à lui et de le sentir tout contre lui comme il l'aimait.

Il voulait que Blaine vienne le sauver, le libérer de cette prison où Sue l'avait enfermé. Encore une fois, il se demandait comment il avait pu être aussi stupide, s'être fait capturer aussi facilement. Il aurait dû se défendre un peu mieux. Sa fonction de préfet ne lui permet pas d'être aussi prévisible.

Mais Karofsky a réussi à le prendre par surprise dans un moment de faiblesse.

_Je suis faible, juste un faible… Dhampir. Je ne mérite pas de vivre… Je ne mérite pas Blaine, _pensa-t-il en essuyant les larmes sur son visage.

« Tu mérites bien mieux que ce que tu espères, mon doux petit garçon » entendit-il d'une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il se redressa rapidement dans son lit et regarda autour de lui, ses yeux s'arrêtant sur une douce lumière qui commençait à se matérialiser au milieu de la pièce.

« Q-Qui a dit cela ? » Demanda-t-il en observant la brillante lumière. Il plissa les yeux et protégea ses yeux de sa main droite de la lumière. Il observait la lumière prendre progressivement la forme d'une femme.

Kurt sursauta quand la lumière l'éblouit un peu plus. Elle le regardait. Elle était pâle, presque transparente. Ses cheveux était long et elle avait un regard doux, emplit d'amour chaque fois qu'il se posait sur Kurt.

Kurt ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir à nouveau gamin, il gémit en disant : « …Maman… »

Sue s'assit en face de la table en regardant la nourriture finir à la poubelle avec dégout. Elle savait que porcelaine était quelqu'un de très réaliste, comme sa mère, mais elle ne se doutait pas qu'il allait réagir de cette façon. Il allait être difficile à briser. Elle savait que si elle travaillait dur, elle pourrait le briser. Il avait fallu plusieurs années pour briser le petit Nicholas, mais ce dernier avait finalement cessé de se battre. Elle pourrait peut-être user des services de Becky et de Karofsky pour s'en charger.

Elle fut extirpée de ses pensées par une violente explosion qui secoua la maison. Elle soupira, pas le moins du monde étonné. Il l'avait déjà retrouvé ? « Becky ! Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? »

Becky apparut dans la pièce en un éclair. « Maître Sylvester, Blaine et toute sa meute sont là ! Ils ont réussi à pénétrer à l'intérieur et sont en train de s'en prendre au personnel de la maison ! Qu'est-ce-qu'on fait ? »

Sue esquissa un sourire en retroussant les manches de sa veste. « Défendez-vous, faites appel à l'ensemble de nos renfort. Mais… Ne toucher pas à Blaine Anderson, il est moi. »

« …Maman… »

Elizabeth sourit. « Salut mon bébé. »

Kurt sentit les larmes rouler sur ses joues alors qu'il regardait la silhouette de sa mère. « Maman… ce… Comment tu peux être ici ? Tu n'es plus de ce monde… »

Elle hocha la tête, un regard triste sur son visage. « Je sais, chérie. Je suis là pour toi. Il y a dix ans, je t'ai pris quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais dû t'enlever »

« Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? » Demanda-t-il

« Les souvenir de ton passé, mon chéri. Je savais que c'était mal de te les prendre. Mais je voulais que tu sois heureux et que tu puisses vivre une vie normale. Je voulais que tu sois simplement un homme, même si ce n'était que pour un temps. J'ai vu le courage dont tu as fait preuve pour avouer tes sentiments à Blaine… encore une fois… et j'étais tellement fier de toi, mon chéri. En voyant ton courage, j'ai pensé qu'il était peut-être temps de te rendre tes souvenirs. Je fais ça pour toi… et pour Blaine. Mon bébé, quand je te rendrais tes souvenirs, je te demanderais de ne pas faire attendre Blaine. Il a besoin de toi autant que tu as besoin de lui. »

Kurt haussa un sourcil. « Que veux-tu dire ? Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de te suivre… »

« Je sais que tu es un peu perdu. Disons juste que… toi et Blaine êtes déjà engagés. »

La bouche de Kurt était légèrement ouverte ais aucun son n'en sortait. Il sentit ses joues se réchauffer. « Q-Quoi ! Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Blaine et moi... nous ne sortons ensemble que depuis hier ! »

Elle sourit. « Oui, seulement dans tes souvenir de cette vie, chéri. »

Kurt fit une pause. Elle avait raison. D'aussi loin qu'il pouvait se souvenir, Blaine avait toujours était là pour lui. « Depuis combien de temps nous somme… »

« Un certain temps. Tu étais très jeune, tu devais avoir sept ans lorsqu'il vous l'a demandé. Tu étais déjà très intelligent à l'époque parce que tu comprenais tout ce que nous nous disions avec Blaine. Tu avais très bien compris que tu étais à Blaine et que tu devais rester à ses côtés. Tu lui as dit que temps que tu serais a ses côté tu serais la personne la plus heureuse au monde. Burt et moi n'avions aucune objection, je savais ce que c'était d'avoir un compagnon que l'on n'est pas autoriser à voir. Alors évidemment que j'ai accepté qu'il reste avec toi. Je lui ai dit que j'acceptais que vous soyez ami, mais j'ai ensuite fait un pacte avec lui. »

« Quel genre de pacte ? »

« Je lui ai fait promettre de ne pas te transformer en vampire avant tes dix-huit ans. Je voulais que tu ais le temps de grandir avant de t'en préoccuper, car c'était à toi de décider si oui ou non tu voulais avoir ce genre de vie. Il a accepté sans se faire prier. Il ne voulait pas te perdre et il se sentait capable d'attendre jusque-là »

« Et qu'est-ce-qui te fait penser que je veux être transformé en vampire ? Peut-être que je ne suis pas prêt à en devenir un » Bien sûr qu'il était prêt. Il voulait que Blaine le transforme, il voulait être comme lui.

Elle sourit. « Kurt, tu es mon fils, c'est dans ta nature de Dhampir de vouloir être transformer en vampire par et pour ton compagnon. Quand un Dhampir entre en contact avec son compagnon, il a la nostalgie de l'immortalité. C'est pourquoi, même si tu ne te souviens plus de ton passé, étant plus jeune tu avais toute suite sentit une attraction entre vous. Tu veux qu'il le fasse, et quand tu auras dix-huit ans cette envie deviendra une obsession. Un vampire atteint sa pleine maturité a l'âge de dix-huit ans et c'est là que tu prendras ta décision. »

Kurt laissait les paroles de sa mère envahir son esprit. Il savait qu'il voulait devenir un vampire, c'était une certitude, mais tout cela ne signifiait pas la fin de son humanité et ce pour toujours ? « Papa est au courant de tout ça ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Oui. J'ai veillé sur vous deux depuis si longtemps. Burt a toujours été du genre suivre mes décision, si tout cela s'est fait derrière son dos. Il à veiller à ce que Blaine respecte scrupuleusement le pacte que nous avons passé. » Elle s'approcha de lui ne laissant entre qu'un mètre de distance. « Je souhaiterais tellement pouvoir tout t'expliquer, mais je ne peux pas rester éternellement sous cette forme. Quand j'aurais disparu, tous tes souvenir te serons rendu. Je voudrais répondre à toutes tes questions… mais je dois m'en aller, je laisserais Blaine le faire. »

Kurt était sur le point de lui demander pourquoi elle partait après avoir enfin réapparu, mais une forte explosion lui coupa la parole. « Q-Qu'est-ce-que c'était ? »

Sa mère lui sourit. « Il est là. »

« Qui ? »

« Il est venu pour toi. Je dois m'en aller maintenant. Je prendrais toujours soin de toi, Kurt. Je t'aime… » Ce furent les dernier mots qu'elle lui dit avant de se pencher et déposer un doux baiser sur le front de son fils. Quand ses lèvres touchèrent sa peau, il eut l'impression que son cerveau se divisa en deux. Il hurla de douleur en s'effondrant sur le sol, saisissant sa tête. Ses souvenirs revenait peu à peu. L'obscurité l'envahissait peu à peu, mais avant de s'y abandonner, il jura entendre quelqu'un prononcer son nom.


	7. Flash infos

J'annonce que cette fiction est en pause pour quelque temps mais rassurez-vous je vais la finir très vite ! Je la mets en pause car une idée de fiction me trottait dans la tête depuis un bon moment déjà et j'ai décidé de la partager. Alors pour ceux qui veulent n'hésitez pas à lire le prologue et le premier chapitre qui sont en ligne et à me donner votre avis qui me sera très utile pour la suite.


End file.
